Finding love again
by plaixi
Summary: TRADUCTION Edward à quitté bella, elle remonte peu à peu la pente quand un jour quelqu'un revient resumé pas top mais venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord merci à PoisonMin de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire !!!!!**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM**

Chapitre 1

Un visiteur inatendu

**Quand Edward m'a quitté j'ai été anéantie, et j'avais perdu tout mes repaires. Charlie, Jake et Billy m'ont soutenue dans mon nouveau choix et sont heureux pour moi. Je pensais que ma vie était d'être seule, c'était jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir revienne. Maintenant mon cœur est recollé et je suis à nouveau heureuse, Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis à nouveau heureuse.**

C'était un nouveau jour froid et venteux dans la petite ville de Forks. Charlie et moi allions au supermarché faire les courses. Il pensait que c'était mieux si c'était lui qui conduisait pour le moment. Ces derniers temps, je ne sortais plus seule, jamais depuis que les Cullen sont partis il y a 4 mois. J'étais brisée et comme anesthésiée.

Mon père pensait que c'était bon pour moi de sortir de la maison et d'essayer de bouger, j'ai essayé et j'ai travaillé un peu. Je passais essentiellement mon temps avec Jake à la Push, je parlais peu. Mais Jake savais de quoi j'avais besoin et ce que je cherchais quand je parlais, il était correct vis-à-vis d'Edward, il prédisait qu'un jour Edward partirait.

Maintenant, Jake et moi sommes très proche, il est mon soutien, mon rock, mon soleil et le plus important mon meilleur ami. J'ai découvert qu'il faisait parti d'une meute de loup garous, mais ça m'était égal. Jake s'est imprégné de Leah, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, la meute m'a accepté et je suis très proche de sam, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé quand Edward m'a quitté.

C'était dur pour moi de prononcer son nom, mais ca va mieux, sa femme Emily est étonnante. Elle s'occupe de pratiquement toute la meute, Sam se sent toujours coupable par rapport à ce qu'il lui a fait il y a plusieurs années, c'est un couple harmonieux et très proche. Désormais, elle a peur d'une partie d'elle, qui va de son visage à ses hanches.

Nous arrivions au supermarché et je sortis la liste des courses, Charlie et moi venions de recevoir nos salaires, donc nous devions faire les grosses courses. Je travail dans le garage de Jake, et oui Jake à son propre garage à 16 ans. Je suis sa secrétaire, je prend les appels, remplis les formulaires et tout autre truc lié aux voitures.

Tout est cher à Forks, donc il a décidé d'ouvrir son propre garage, Quil, Embry et Seth travail pour lui. Jake gagne bien sa vie, tout le monde à trouvé ca bizarre, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas du tout. Je me souviens la 1ère fois qu'il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait faire, je pensais qu'il était fou.

_Flash Back_

_-Hey bells, devine quoi ?m'a demandé Jake alors que nous marchions sur la plage de First Beach._

_-Quoi ? lui demandais-je, je levais les yeux vers lui et il avait le plus grand sourir que j'avais jamais vu, oh mon dieu qu'à t'il encore fait !_

_-Et bien la banque a accepté ma demande de prêt et maintenant, j'ai l'argent pour monter mon affaire. M'a dit Jake fier de lui. Jake allait ouvrir son propre garage, vu que tout les autres étaient inabordable, il assurerait la même qualité de travail à moitié prix._

_-Wow Jake, c'est merveilleux ! Lui répondis-je, vraiment heureuse pour mon meilleur ami, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jake avait sa propre affaire à 16 ans._

_-J'aurais besoin d'une secrétaire maintenant, tu es ma meilleure amies et je me demandais….. Je le coupais automatiquement et sourit_

_-Avec plaisir Jake, Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur les joues._

_Durant la 1__ère__ semaine, il a eu 25 clients, en 2 heures, leurs voitures étaient prêtes. Jake a demandé à Quil, Embry et Seth de l'aider, car eux aussi adoraient les voitures. Jake's garage avait tellement de succès que les autres ont décidé de fermer boutique et de commencer une nouvelle affaire, Jake a de plus en plus de clients maintenant, même des personnes qui n'habite pas Forks._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Bells tu es là ? me demandais Charlie, oh mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié que j'étais avec lui.

-Oui papa, je repensais au moment ou Jake a ouvert son garage. Je souriais.

Charlie était heureux car il a retrouvé un semblant de famille et il ne s'en ai jamais plaint.

-Dans combien de temps la voiture sera prête bells ? me demanda Chalie pendant que nous faisions nos courses

-Jake ne veut pas me le dire, mais elle est presque prête. Lui répondis-je en souriant et en prenant le repas du soir.

Jake durant son temps libre me retapait une voiture, alors qu'il était submergé de travail, il trouvait le temps pour retaper une voiture. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, mais il m'a répondu que c'était un cadeau pour mes 18 ans et il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est comme voiture.

Pendant que nous marchions dans le rayon des surgelés, nous sommes tombés sur Emily et Leah. Leah à rencontré Sam il y a un moment, ils étaient très heureux, mais sa cousine Emily est arrivée et Sam s'en ai imprégné, Leah n'a jamais blâmé Sam, il n'y pouvait rien, mais elle en a toujours gardé un gout amer.

Maintenant Leah a Jake et elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, c'est une très jolie fille. Ses cheveux châtain clair descendait le long de son dos lisse et droit, sa peau de couleur pale que celle de Jake, ses yeux sont marron clair, elle était sensationnelle.

-Bonjour vous deux. Nous dis Emily en nous prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut, wow vous avez de quoi nourrir 500 personnes. Plaisantais-je et nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

-Oui il faut bien s'occuper des garçons et de mon petit. Attendez Emily a bien dit mon petit, je ne voyais aucun enfant avec elle. Puis elle a posé sa main sur son ventre et à sourit, puis ça m'a frappé, elle était enceinte.

-Oh mon dieu Emily, wow félicitation ! Charlie sourit et embrassa ses joues, Emily s'est mis à rougir et Leah à lever les yeux au ciel.

-Sam est aux anges aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un bébé. Nous raconta Emily les larmes aux yeux. Leah l'a réconforta et me pris à part pendant que Charlie et Emily continuait les courses.

-Bells, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Me demanda Leah timidement. Je hochais la tête

-Et bien Jake veut sortir demain et je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Me confia Leah en se mordant la lèvre.

-Veux-tu venir faire les magasins avec moi ? Lui proposais-je sans hésitation. Je commençais à écouter les conseils de Charlie, il fallait que je sorte plus. Leah et moi nous sommes mise d'accord pour y aller après les courses, J'irai la chercher. Quand Charlie et moi sommes arrivés à la maison, j'ai préparé le diner et fait quelques sandwichs à Charlie.

-Papa, je vais faire les magasins avec Leah, je reviens vite. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'ai pris ma camionnette et partie en direction de La Push. Après notre shopping, Leah était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle allait éblouir jake. Leah n'est pas du genre à faire attention à ses vêtements ou autre fantaisie, mais elle voulait être belle.

Elle a opté pour un leggin noir, un petit haut et une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait aux cuisses, ainsi que des ballerines et une veste noire. Emily allait s'occuper de ses cheveux. J'étais heureuse de voir le résultat. De retour à la maison j'ai vu la camionnette de Billy.

Billy est coincé dans un fauteuil roulant à cause de l'arthrite, Charlie à autorisé Jake à passer son permis plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir conduire Billy. Jake était un fils merveilleux qui s'occupait très bien de son père sauf pour la cuisine. Charlie et moi préparions toujours plus au cas où ils passeraient.

Il y avait toujours des restes que je mettais dans un pot et que je donnais à Jake. Pour ce soir j'ai préparé un ragoût d'agneau avec des patates, je les ai tous appelé à table. Ils complimentaient toujours ma cuisine.

-Bells ta voiture sera prête demain, donc si tu veux venir la chercher. M'annonça Jake la bouche pleine.

-Oh Jake, merci beaucoup, j'adorerai. Je souriais, d'un véritable sourire, Charlie et Billy aussi étaient content. Après le diner, nous nous sommes dit au revoir, j'ai embrassé Charlie et je lui ai dit que j'allais prendre une douche et me mettre au lit.

J'ai attrapé toutes mes affaires et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain, dès que l'eau chaude à couler sur mon corps je me suis détendue, j'ai pris mon shampoing favori parfumé à la fraise ce qui à fini de me détendre complètement.

Après ma douche, j'ai mis une serviette autour de moi et j'ai commencé à me sécher les cheveux, je suis allée dans ma chambre, et là je me suis aperçue que ma fenêtre était ouverte !!

J'ai refermé ma fenêtre, et j'ai tiré mes rideaux, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre, mais je devais rêver. J'ai enlevé ma serviette et j'ai mis un bas de pyjamas ainsi qu'un débardeur, j'ai ramassé ma serviette et me suis retourné. Ce que je vis ensuite me surpris, quelqu'un m'a embrassé d'un baiser passionné, j'étais toujours surprise mais le laissait continué. Une fois terminé, je reculais choquée, et je me suis mise à pleurer.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je entre deux sanglots

-Bells mon amour, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Cette voix ! il m'a fallut un certain temps pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix, j'étais toujours sous le choc, pourquoi était-il revenu, que me voulait-il, j'avais besoin de réponse et j'en avais besoin maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 2**

Découverte

-Emmett que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je encore choqué après le baiser qu'il m'avait donné.

-Bells tu m'as tellement manqué.

Que disait-il, que devenait Rose, que voulait dire ce baiser, pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je, après mettre assis sur mon lit.

-Et bien Edward et Rose se sont mis ensemble alors qu'il était encore avec toi, je l'ai découvert hier et maintenant je suis là. Il baissa la tête géné.

Je le regardais choquée.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demandais-je furieuse maintenant.

-Et vois-tu, tu étais si belle dans ta serviette et maintenant ainsi habillé, je n'ai pas pu résister me répondit-il avec le sourire idiot que j'aimais tellement.

Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. J'étais toujours perturbée par son baiser.

-Attends ! Edward et Rose ! Il acquiesça. Alors qu'il disait qu'il m'aimait, il hocha la tête de nouveau. Cette fois je ne pleurais pas j'étais folle de rage. Comment avait-il pu, il a brisé mon cœur et maintenant j'apprends par Emmett qu'il est avec Rose !

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Murmurais-je d'un ton sans réplique, Emmett acquiesça

-Comme tu veux Bells. Me répondit-il

_Flash Back_

_Sapristi, Bella me manquait, son sourire me manque, son rire, sa maladresse. Cela fait 4 mois maintenant et Edward n'a pas prononcé un seul mot à son sujet. Alice a des visions qu'elle partage avec moi. Pauvre Bella, dans quel état elle est, Alice voit les loups maintenant et Jake prend soin d'elle. J'irai le remercier quand je le reverrai._

_-Je vais chasser, quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ? Criais-je, Rose ma superbe femme descendais les escaliers suivi d'Edward, il passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne faut pas le plaindre, c'est de sa faute si nous sommes partis._

_-J'irai demain, je n'ai pas soif maintenant bébé. Me répondit Rose en m'embrassant la joue et en se dirigeant vers le canapé._

_Edward me répondit la même chose et retourna dans sa chambre. Je regarde Alice qui à les yeux dans le vague, elle doit probablement avoir une vision de Bella encore une fois._

_Au final il y avait moi, Esmée, Jasper, Alice et Carlisle. Nous courrions depuis un miles quand Alice nous arrêta._

_-Stop !!_

_Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers elle, Jasper avait l'air de souffrir._

_-Alice, je ressens beaucoup d'émotion venant de toi, colère, culpabilité, tristesse qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demanda Jasper en l'enlaçant._

_-Emmett, Edward et Rose on fait tomber leurs barrières. Nous répondit-elle choquée._

_Puis elle s'est effondrée à genoux et s'est mise à sangloter_

_-Alice, chérie, raconte nous. Demanda Esmée en s'agenouillant près de sa fille_

_-Edward et Rose se sont mis ensemble pendant qu'il était avec Bella. Alice sanglotait de plus en plus maintenant._

_J'ai mis plusieurs minute avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_-Donc c'est pour ça qu'il a quitté Bella et qu'il nous a obligé à le suivre ? Lui demanda Esmée. Alice hocha de la tête et sanglota à nouveau._

_-J'ai eu une vision de Bella, elle est heureuse maintenant, mais quand nous sommes partis, elle s'est brisée. Nous raconta Alice alors qu'elle se relevait et embrassait Jasper._

_-Alice… Commençais-je, mais elle m'interrompit._

_-Je viens juste de le découvrir, ils ont baissé leur garde quand nous avons dit que nous allions chasser, je ne pense pas qu'ils se doutent que nous savons. Nous expliqua Alice son assurance retrouvée._

_-Pauvre Bella, ce qu'Edward a fait à presque détruit ma fille. S'exclama Esmée en colère maintenant._

_Nous regardions Alice tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire._

_-Edward à aussi couché avec Tanya, il ne pouvait pas touché Bella, donc il est allé voir ailleurs. Nous dit Alice en colère. Edward a réussi à nous faire partir._

_Il a fait perdre une fille à Carlisle et Esmée, sa meilleure amie à Alice et une sœur même pour Jasper, et moi je ne sais toujours pas comment je me sens, tout récemment, je suis tombé amoureux de Bella._

_-Emmett, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Bella, j'ai justement vu un futur heureux. Me dit Alice en souriant._

_Je savais ce que je devais faire, Je devais aller voir Bella et lui faire reprendre confiance en nous. Carlisle et Esmée voulaient la voir autant que moi. Nous étions tous déterminés._

_Maintenant nous devions mettre Rose et Edward devant le faite accompli. Nous étions tous d'accord pour bloquer nos esprits, donc nous avons chassé et sommes rentrés tranquillement._

_Une fois arrivé, nous avons entendu des bruits à l'étage, nous sommes montés et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre d'Edward. Et là ce que nous avons vu nous coupa le souffla._

_Devant nous ce trouvait ma future ex femme et Edward que je ne considérais plus comme un frère, nus dans une position plus que gênante pour eux._

_-Emmett n…n..nous…Je les ai arrêté et nous sommes tous descendu nous asseoir sur le canapé afin de discuter des arrangements pour le voyage._

_-Emmett…. M'appela Rose en dévalant les escaliers, si j'avais encore un cœur, je me sentirais comme Bella lorsqu'Edward l'a quitté. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça à moi et à toute la famille. _

_Jasper me demanda de me calmer, en effet, il pouvait ressentir ma colère._

_-Comment avez-vous pu ? Edward, on a du quitté Bella ! Alice débloqua son esprit._

_Alice et moi nous étions promis de ne jamais rien montrer à Edward, mais là elle devait le faire. Alice lui montrait ses visions et Edward restait figé en état de choc._

_-C'est ce que TU lui as fait, Tu as voulu que nous la laissions seule, et pourquoi ? Pour te taper mon ex femme ! Je me suis levé tremblant, Carlisle à mis sa main sur mon épaule et Jasper me calma._

_-Emmett je….. Je coupais Rose et lui tournait le dos._

_-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tout les 2. Nous avons décidé de retourné à Forks. _

_Rose et Edward nous regardèrent et Edward me gronda dessus, cette fois Esmée s'est levé._

_-Edward, comment oses-tu nous gronder dessus, nous allons retrouver Bella, elle me manque et veux que ma fille revienne parmi nous. Lui dit Esmée sévèrement. Carlisle l'a rejoignit_

_-Tout est réglé pour demain, Edward, Rose, vous ne venez pas. Rose s'est figée choquée. Dès que j'aurais les papiers du divorce, je les enverrai ici, espérons que cela en valait la peine et je souhaite que vous soyez heureux ensemble._

_Nous avons emballé nos affaires et étions près à partir en quelques heures. Nous laissions les meubles derrière nous pour Rose et Edward._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Emmett termina son histoire, tant de chose se sont passé, je ne savais pas par ou commencer. Je fis la première chose que je faisais habituellement, je me suis levée et ai enlacé Emmett, attendez, je serrais Emmett dans mes bras !

Les seules personnes que j'ai jamais pris dans mes bras depuis ce qu'il s'est passé était ma famille de la Push et Chalie et maintenant Emmett, je devais me sentir mieux.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire, j'ai juste commencé à sangloté et Emmett m'a tenu jusqu'à ce que je me soit détendu un petit peu.

-Emmett, je suis ravie que vous soyez revenu. Lui dis-je en souriant avec mes yeux bouffis.

-Moi aussi Bells, tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça nous a fait de partir. Il embrassa ma tête, je me sentais bizarre, mais bizarre dans le bon sens.

-Hey, veux-tu venir voir tout le monde demain ? me demanda t'il en me regardant, personne n'avait l'intention de te laisser, nous ne savions pas pour Rose et Edward. C'est à Esmée que tu as manqué le plus.

J'ai levé ma tête et lui sourit

-Oui avec plaisir, mais je pense aller voir Jake en premier. Lui répondis-je en me mettant sous les couvertures pour me coucher.

-Pourquoi dois-tu aller le voir ? me demanda Emmett en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Jake et sa meute sont comme ma famille. Emmett hocha de la tête et sourit

-J'ai entendu qu'il avait une voiture pour toi. Il souriait, attendez, comment le savait-il, je le regardais confuse.

-Alice peut voir les loups maintenant et cette voiture est un chef d'œuvre. Dit-il en se levant pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule de ma grand-mère.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi demain, Alice dit que ça serait pas mal d'expliquer certaine chose. Il sourit.

-Bonne nuit Emmett, tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ? Il sourit et acquiesça.

Je souris et fermais mes yeux. Ce fut la première nuit ou je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar et j'espérai que cela n'était que le début de beaucoup de nuit paisible.

* * *

**alors ca vous a plus????**

**n'hésitez pas pour les critiques bonnes ou mauvaise!!!!!**

**à bientot pour la suite le 3ème chap est en cour de traduction!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**et voilà la suite!!!! comme promis!!!!, je dois vous avouer que je découvre l'histoire en mm tps que vous, je n'ai que le debut du chapitre 4 d'avance sur vous, dès que j'ai fini de traduire un chapitre je vous le met en ligne je suis sympas non????**

**sinon je tiens à remercier tte celles qui m'ont envoyé un com ca fait super plaisir d'ailleurs j'ai répondu à tte celle auquel je pouvais!!!!**

**pour les anonymes : merci à grazie et maria!!!! j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**et merci aussi à tte celles ont mis l'histoire dans leur favori ca me touche beaucoup**

**Chapitre 3**

Pardon ?

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée reposée et d'attaque. Emmett était-il vraiment là la nuit dernière ? Je le cherchais mais il n'était plus là. Je souris en me disant que je devenais folle. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et une fois habillée je suis descendu pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je sentis une odeur de pancakes, attendez, depuis quand Charlie cuisine sans que ça ne sente le bruler ? Je me suis rapidement rendu à la cuisine, et Emmett était là préparant à manger. Je me suis assise à la table et m'éclairci la gorge.

-Bonjour Bells, tu veux des pancakes ? Me demanda Emmett en souriant, j'acquiesçais et regardais Charlie.

-Emmett est passé ce matin et m'a tout raconté. M'expliqua Charlie en souriant tout en prenant du rabe.

-J'ai appelé Bella hier soir et je lui ai dit que je passerai ce matin. Expliqua Emmett en s'asseyant avec nous. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

Après le petit déjeuner, Charlie devait aller à la Push rejoindre Billy pour une partie de pêche.

Emmett m'escorta jusqu'à sa nouvelle voiture, elle était noire et brillait de mille feu, elle avait du chrome partout. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur l'avant et je lui demandais :

-C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? Lui dis-je en souriant, Emmett me fit son sourire idiot.

-Ouais ! C'est un HUMMER, tout comme celui que je t'avais déjà montré.

Je m'en souvenais, il en parlait tout le temps à en rendre fou Rose et les Cullen. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la Push ou Jake et Sam nous accueillirent. J'étais inquiète et si Alice avait tord et que tout ne se passait pas bien. Emmett me m'aida à descendre du Hummer car avec ma maladresse légendaire, il y avait de forte chance que je tombe tête la première.

-Hey Jake ! le saluais-je en allant l'enlacer

-Hey Bells, qui est ton ami ? Me demanda Jake en grimaçant tandis que Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jake emmène Bella voir sa nouvelle voiture, je dois parler avec Emmett. Lui demanda Sam en prenant sa voix d'alpha. Jake acquiesça et m'emmena vers son garage.

**Em pov**

-Pourquoi êtes vous revenus ? me demanda Sam.

-Et bien par où veux-tu que je commence ? Lui répondis-je en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Par le début. Dit-il en rigolant.

Je lui racontais donc toute l'histoire du jour ou nous sommes partis jusqu'à l'instant présent. Il hocha la tête et soupira plusieurs fois.

-Et bien Emmett, ce n'est ni ta faute, ni celle de ta famille, c'est uniquement celle d'Edward. Nous étions au moins d'accord sur ce point.

-Et qu'elles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de Bella ? Me demanda-t-il comme le ferait un père.

Là j'avais peur, que devais-je lui répondre, devais-je lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella, qu'allait-il en penser.

-Je suis revenu pour Bella, je commence vraiment à avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais je veux y aller doucement. Sam sourit et hocha de la tête.

-Merci Sam de t'être occupé d'elle, Alice m'a expliqué dans quel état elle était. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je vis un éclair de douleur traverser le visage de Sam.

-C'est normal Emmett, je suis ravi d'avoir pu l'aider et de m'être occupé d'elle. M'expliqua Sam en me tendant la main. J'ai acquiescé et la lui ai prise.

Soudain nous entendîmes un cris, nous nous sommes rués pour voir pourquoi Bella s'était mise à hurler de cette manière.

**Bella pov**

-Tu es prête Bells ? Me demanda Jake avec une petite moue. J'allais enfin voir cette voiture.

Qui ne l'aimerait pas, elle était de couleur noire métallisée, elle avait une tenue de voiture de course et il y avait du chrome sur le capot, ainsi que des jantes customisées qui lui allait à la perfection. Je me suis assise à l'intérieur et ça sentait le neuf. J'avais de superbe siège en cuir, il faudra que je pense à remercier Leah pour ça. Elle était parfaite. Je suis ressortie les yeux pétillant de joie.

-Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Bells. Me dit Jake. Je le remerciais en l'embrassant sur la joue et en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y allé, j'ai un rendez-vous et je dois me préparer. Me dit Jake en souriant. Emmett et moi hochâmes la tête.

Emmett ramena son hummer et dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent, il était de retour.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture et je faisais monter le régime du moteur. Elle ronronnait à merveille, toute la meute était là à regarder. J'étais très fier.

La route jusque chez les Cullens s'est fait en douceur, Emmett et moi parlions de tout et de rien. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis 5 mois et maintenant la maison était de nouveau occupée. J'ai coupé de moteur et j'ai tenu ma poitrine, Emmett me pris la main et je le laissais faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, tout ira bien. Me dit Emmett en souriant. Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour t'aider, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

Je me demandais comment Jasper se comporterait avec moi, tout comme Alice et Esmée. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte.

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda Emmett en me regardant, j'acquiesçais et pris une grande inspiration.

Soudain, j'ai été plaqué au sol par un petit lutin dur comme la pierre.

-Alice ! Je commençais à pleurer. Wow, elle m'avait tellement manqué. En quelque seconde, je lui avais tout pardonné, juste en voyant son amour pour moi, je leur avais pardonné à tous.

Ensuite Carlisle est venu et m'embrassa la joue en m'enlaçant. Lui aussi m'avait terriblement manqué, il était toujours là pour me soigné lorsque ma maladresse me rappelait son bon souvenir. Jasper lui se tenait en retrait ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Jasper, tout va bien lui dis-je toujours en pleurant et en m'avançant vers lui pour l'enlacer.

Son corps se raidit, le fait que je pleure ne devait pas l'aider bien au contraire. Après plusieurs minutes, j'ai réussi à me calmer et j'ai senti son corps se détendre.

-Bells… Je le coupais avant qu'il ne parle.

-Jasper ne t'inquiète pas tout est pardonné. Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, si un vampire pouvait rougir, ça aurait été son cas.

Mon regard se tourna vers Esmée, elle avait la tête baissé et regardait le sol.

-Esmée, l'appelais-je en m'avançant vers elle et en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle s'est détendue et a pleuré sans larmes sur mon épaule.

-Bella, ma chérie, je suis désolée pour tout. Me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille. Je lui souriais.

Nous nous sommes tous assis sur le canapé et avons passé les heures qui suivirent à discuter.

Ensuite nous avons décidé de regarder un film, j'étais assise à coté d'Emmett, il avait glissé son bras autour de mes épaules et je me suis blottie contre lui et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis assoupie. Quand soudain, on m'a réveillé.

-Allez viens Bella, je te conduis à ta chambre. Me dit Alice.

-Attends, Charlie, je dois appeler Charlie.

Je commençais à paniquer un peu, Jasper capta mes émotions et les atténua.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous avons appelé Charlie, il est toujours à la pêche avec Billy, apparemment ca mort bien. Me dit Jasper en souriant.

J'acquiesçais et levais les yeux au ciel.

Tout à coup, j'ai été conduit à l'étage tel une mariée dans la chambre d'Emmett. Sur le lit se trouvait des affaires de toilette et un pyjama. J'ai attrapé le tout et me rendis sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Je retraçais le cours de la journée, et j'étais ravi de ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Quand je suis sortie de la douche, je me suis glissée dans le pantalon de pyjama et j'ai enfilé le débardeur, puis j'ai séché mes cheveux. Une fois terminé je rejoignis la chambre et Emmett était assis sur le sol et jouait à la console.

-Hey Em, à quoi tu joue ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit tout en regardant l'écran.

-Je joue à Need For Speed – très recherché. Dit-il en souriant alors qu'il était entrain de faire une réplique de ma voiture. Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'admirais la beauté de mon cadeau d'anniversaire, elle était vraiment parfaite. Puis je me suis glissée sous les couvertures.

Emmett se leva.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha puis s'agenouilla à coté de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, je n'irai nulle part. Il sourit et embrassa ma tête, je commençais à avoir le tournis et je me sentais fatiguée. Je sombrais dans un rêve plutôt agréable, tous mes cauchemars étaient partis. Tout à coup j'ai eu froid, je me suis retournée pour voir Emmett qui me souriait. Je me suis blottit contre sa poitrine et je me rendormis. S'était des moments de pur bonheur, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Demain je dirais à Emmett ce que je ressens pour lui, lentement, mais surement, je tombais amoureuse d'un autre Cullen. Pas n'importe lequel, mais d'Emmett Cullen. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

* * *

**Alors?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon alors voilà la suite je me suis dépécher car je ne pourrai pas vous en remettre un avant lundi je suis prise ce weekend donc bon.....**

**Voilà un chapitre attendu et sincèrement je l'aime beaucoup enfin je vous laisse juger par vous meme.**

**réponse au anonyme : **

**Mia : Moi aussi, il n'y a pas assez d'Em & Bella**

**Garance : Moi aussi j'aime les Jella et le Em & Bella ca change un peu**

**Grazie : ravie que ca te plaise tjs autant en espérant que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de ce que attendais moi perso j'ai adoré.**

**Chapitre 4**

Nouveau départ

Cela faisait un mois que les Cullen étaient revenus. J'étais de plus en plus heureuse chaque jour. Emmett et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'allais faire du shopping tous les weekends avec Alice, quand je n'étais pas avec elle, j'étais avec Emmett. J'étais lovée sur le lit d'Emmett entrain de le regarder se déchainer sur Grand Thef auto 4.

-Bells je vais bientôt déménager, je vais m'installer dans une autre maison. Me dit Emmett en souriant, je commençais à paniquer, oh mon dieu, qu'allais-je devenir s'il me quittait, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, j'ai besoin de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells je reste dans le coin. Me rassura-t-il après avoir vu ma tête. Je me détendis un peu.

-Ok Emmett et quand partons nous ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant correctement.

-Dans 1 heures, me dit-il en souriant. Nous sommes allés voir la maison qu'Emmett voulait nous montrer. Esmée et Alice fourmillaient déjà d'idée pour l'aménager et Carlisle était parti régler les modalités d'achat. Ce qui voulait dire aucun loyer à payer, rien d'étonnant à priori et Emmet et Jasper bavardaient comme deux vieilles dames.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture le chemin ou nous nous trouvions, il se trouvait à 45 minutes de notre point de départ et nous étions toujours à Forks ce qui était une bonne chose. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je regardais au alentour, il n'y avait pas de voisin et ils étaient discret. Il y avait 6 voir 7 maisons peut-être, mais elles étaient immenses, nous devions être dans la partie hupée de Forks.

Le portail a commencer à s'ouvrir alors que nous nous en approchions, je regardais en l'air et je vis une caméra, rien de surprenant quand on voit les maisons qu'il y a par ici. Nous arrivions devant une somptueuse maison, l'extérieur était superbe, il y avait une petite fontaine au milieu, la voute d'entrée était immense, menant à des portes en fer vraiment belle.

Quand nous sommes entrés, j'ai été impressionné par l'immensité de cette maison. Alors que nous avancions, on pouvait voir des escaliers de chaque coté, au milieu, il y avait une autre arche donnant sur la cuisine et la salle à manger, il y avait des portes de chaque coté ainsi que des escaliers. Nous avons pris la porte de gauche et nous sommes entrés dans une immense chambre, les fenêtres étaient gigantesques.

Elle baignait dans la lumière, et tout en sachant que ça n'était pas ma maison, je l'aimais et je savais qu'Emmett aussi. Esmée et Alice bavardais alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre suivante, elle avait la même taille que la salle de séjour.

Je ne savais pas du tout à qui allait bien pouvoir appartenir cette chambre, mais Emmett savait ce qu'il voulait et avec Esmée et Alice, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter.

Nous sommes montés à l'étage, il y avait 2 très grandes chambres, nous entrâmes dans celle qui serait celle d'Emmett. Wow, elle était immense, on pouvait y mettre 4 énormes lits à baldaquins et avoir quand même la place de bouger, la deuxième était identique.

-Je veux une baignoire dans ma chambre. Entendis-je Emmett dire à Esmée qui était entrain de le noter sur un calepin. Je me suis dirigée vers le fond de la chambre et j'ai ouvert les portes fenêtres et je suis entrée sur le balcon, pour voir la vue. C'était un endroit merveilleux, je regardais le jardin et la piscine était à couper le souffle. Je pouvais imaginer le couché de soleil assis sur le balcon enveloppé dans une couverture, enlacé dans les bras du garçon que vous aimez, parfait.

-Hey Bella, a quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Emmett en s'installant à coté de moi. Cette vu est magnifique tu ne trouve pas. Il me regardait maintenant.

-Oui, c'est vrai Emmett, je suis tellement contente pour toi. Lui répondis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il ne m'en voudrait pas de faire ça, pour moi c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire ce que je ressentais.

-Emmett j'ai… Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il parla.

-Bella, je voudrais que tu viennes habiter ici avec moi, j'en ai parlé avec Alice, me dit Emmett en souriant, ton père sera d'accord, il a une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

J'analysais ce qu'il me disait, Emmett Cullen me demandais de venir vivre avec lui, j'adore cette maison comment refuser. Je le regardais en souriant.

-Oui Emmett, j'aimerais mais…. Je fus une nouvelle fois coupé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de loyer et il y aura à manger. Emmett avait pensé à tout.

J'étais si existée, Emmett regardait le paysage devant lui. Sa peau était pale et lisse, son corp tonique, son sourir tout était parfait.

J'étais debout entrain d'examiner l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi quand il me regarda avec ses yeux dorés et j'ai fondu. Je m'avançais vers lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et ai commencé à l'embrasser, il répondit à mon baiser ce qui me ravie. Il ne s'écarta pas comme le faisait Edward. Le moment était venu pour moi de reprendre ma respiration.

-Emmett, je commence à être amoureuse de toi. Dis-je à voix haute, et je me mordis la lèvre en attendant une réponse. Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de passion, ce pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi.

-Oh Bella, je ressens la même chose. Me dit-il en souriant.

Soudain nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge, nous nous tournâmes vers nos spectateurs. Jasper était tendu et immobile mais il souriait, Alice était pratiquement prête à bondir. Esmée et Carlisle avaient les yeux brillants d'émotion, ils approuvaient. Je commençais à rougir et je cachais mon visage. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Emmett, tout est réglé, tu peux emménager quand tu veux. Expliqua Carlisle à Emmett. J'ai aussi ici les papiers du divorce. Il lui tendis une enveloppe, Emmett l'a saisi et tourna son regard vers moi.

-Viens Bella, nous allons appeler Charlie, Sue a préparé le diner. Me dit Emmett en souriant. Attendez, Sue, ou avais-je entendu ce nom avant, ah oui, Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Charlie et Sue nous attendaient.

-Papa, je suis rentrée, criais-je alors que je poussais la porte. Quelque chose sentait bon.

-Dans la cuisine. Me répondit-il. Emmett et moi entrâmes dans la cuisine et nous avons été accueillis par toute la famille. Leah, Seth et Sue. Nous nous sommes assis pour manger et Charlie commença à parler :

-Bells, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Nous dit-il en regardant tout le monde, il se leva et pris la main de Sue.

-Sue et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble et de nous mariés. Je m'étouffais avec ma nourriture, attendez, mon père à bien dit mariés, il me regarda inquiet, je devais dire quelque chose.

-Il était temps, je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais nous le dire. Dis-je en rigolant, tout le monde se joignant à moi. J'enlaçais Sue et Charlie pour les féliciter.

-Wow papa, je suis contente, argh, mais ça veut dire que je vais avoir Seth et Leah dans ma famille. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils me donnèrent un coup de coude et nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Maintenant Bells tu pourras venir…. Je le coupais.

-Papa, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre. Lui dis-je en me levant et en prenant la main d'Emmett. Tout le monde me regardait en souriant, mon père était débordant de joie, il avait toujours préféré Emmett. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, ce qui à été le petit plus à ses yeux.

-Emmett vient juste de trouver un nouveau travail, et il m'a demandé d'habiter avec lui. Charlie était près à dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais ma propre chambre avec un verrou sur la porte, Charlie avait l'air soulagé une fois que j'ai dit ça. Je continuais. Donc Emmett et moi sommes officiellement ensemble maintenant.

J'attendais leur réponse. Je regardais Charlie qui me souriait.

-Emmett debout. Dit Charlie d'une voix dur, oh mon dieu, c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'ai-je fais, qu'ai-je fais.

-Bienvenue dans la famille fils. S'exclama-t-il en serrant la main d'Emmett, attendez, pas de dispute ? Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que Charlie acceptait Emmett, là encore qui ne l'accepterait pas. Je me suis presque évanoui, Alice avait donc toujours raison.

-Emmett prends bien soin d'elle lui demanda Jake.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Edward, je ferais bien attention à elle, tu as ma parole. Répondit-il en serrant la main de Jake. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon pour regarder un match. Même Sue et Leah aime ça, Charlie doit être aux anges. Je suis rapidement monté dans ma chambre et ai fermé ma porte. Je regardais sur mon lit et je vis deux cadeaux, comment sont-ils…. ? il y avait deux message.

**Bella, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te donner ceci pour tes 18 ans, joyeux anniversaire en retard. Emmett.**

Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir le paquet, à l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. C'était un bracelet en argent, il ressemblait à celui d'Esmée, j'ai enlevé le papier et c'était l'armoirie des Cullen.

J'étais honoré de le porter et je l'ai rapidement mis, il m'allait à merveille. Je regardais mon poignet, j'avais l'armoirie des Cullen et une petite amulette en forme de loup venant de Jake et la meute. Je regardais l'autre paquet.

**Bella, j'ai vu ceci, je t'ai promis de ne jamais te quitter, jamais je ne te blesserais, promets moi de porter ce cadeau.**

Je regardais le paquet, il me tardait de l'ouvrir.

Je détachais le papier avec précaution, à l'intérieur il y avait une petite boite, je l'ouvris et à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite carte ou l'on pouvait lire « _Anneau d'engagement des Cullen, a donner uniquement à la personne que vous aimez »._ Attendez ça veut dire qu'Emmett m'aime. Je ressentais la même chose, mais j'étais trop effrayé pour dire quoique ce soit. Je savais que je devais le lui dire mais comment. Comment pourrais-je lui dire, je suis Isabella Swan, j'adore et j'aime Emmett Cullen.

Je regardais l'anneau, c'était une autre armoirie Cullen, mais beaucoup plus petite et qui m'allait à la perfection. Alice avait quelque chose à voir là dedans, j'en étais sur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Je descendis l'escalier lentement et je regardais ma famille. Charlie enlaçait Sue, Seth et Leah envoyaient des textos avec leur nouveau téléphone et Emmett me regardait en souriant.

C'était ma famille, c'était un nouveau départ pour chacun d'entre nous. Une nouvelle vie pour avancer et commencer à oublier le passé et chacun de nous aura une fin heureuse. Soudain Leah se leva.

-Les gars, nous devons allez chez Emily, Emmett appelle ton père.

Emmett acquiesça et appela Carlisle, nous nous dirigeâmes chez Emily, personne ne savais ce qu'il se passait, pas même Leah. Nous arrivâmes chez Emily et Carlisle bouscula tout le monde et s'assit à coté d'elle, elle était dévastée, que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

**Alors???????? contente?????**


	5. Chapter 5

**coucou voilà finalement j'ai reussi à vous poster un nouveaux chapitre ce soir!!!!!!!**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews ca me fait énormément plaisir**

**Petit rappel, cette histoire n'est pas de moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice vous pouvez la lire en version original c le mm titre.**

**sur ce bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 5**

Embry qu'as-tu fait ?

Alors que nous nous précipitions pour voir Emily, elle avait l'air de souffrir. Je me suis assise à coté d'elle dans sa chambre et je tenais sa main alors que Carlisle l'auscultait. Son visage ne pouvait pas être plus abimé, elle avait des ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Oh mon dieu, j'espère que Sam n'a pas perdu son sang froid.

-Emily, que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Carlisle en continuant de l'ausculter. C'est à ce moment qu'Embry commença à parler.

-Et bien, j'étais en train de patrouiller, et j'ai senti un vampire, quand tout à coup j'ai entendu un cri, il était trop tard, il était parti. Embry commença à pleurer. J'ai senti l'odeur de sang quileute, je regardais partout et c'est là que j'ai vu Emily sur le sol, anéanti et se tenant le ventre. Embry s'effondra sur le sol, Seth mis son bras autour de ses épaules. Sam est prendre l'air, il m'a laissé ici. Embry se releva et s'avança vers Emily, soudain Emily poussa un cri. J'ai posé ma main sur mes oreilles, nous l'avons tous regardé et avons vu du sang, oh mon dieu le bébé !

-Emmett, j'ai besoin de ma trousse. En quelques minutes, il était de retour, sam aussi était sur le chemin du retour.

-Maintenant, Bella et Embry, restez avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, nous ordonna Carlisle, Embry était prêt avec une couverture et je tenais Emily.

-Maintenant, pousse Emily. Lui dit Carlisle en l'encourageant, elle a continué à crier et à hurler, le sang me fit me sentir mal, mais je résistais. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était fini, Embry tenait le bébé, mais il ne criait pas et ne respirait pas, rien.

-je commençais à pleurer, Emily venait de perdre sa fille.

Elle avait eu tant de mal à tomber enceinte et maintenant c'était fini. J'enlaçais Emily alors qu'elle sanglotait dans mes bras, Carlisle nous laissa seul. Embry tenait toujours le bébé, je pouvais entendre la meute pleurer cette perte, Sam était le plus touché. Embry pleurait en regardant le bébé sans vie.

-Hey allé revient mon bébé, respire. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en retenant ses larmes. Reviens ma chérie, tu peux le faire, c'est oncle Embry ma belle. Il continuait à lui parler comme si elle était en vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Emily avait le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu son bébé. Je regardais Embry, il était rempli d'amour. Ça me rendait triste de penser qu'Emily était sans enfant, ça me rappelais Esmée qui avait perdu son bébé, je pleurais encore plus maintenant.

-Hey, Scarlet, revient, tu peux le faire, maman veut te voir. Embry était toujours entrain de parler. Oh regarde, tu as une poussière sur le visage, laisse moi te l'enlever. Embry souffla légèrement sur le visage du bébé. Soudain, il y a eu un cri aigu venant des bras d'Embry. Impossible, le bébé était en vie et respirait, qu'avait-il fait ? Je regardais Embry et ses yeux brillait, ils étaient remplis d'amour.

-Embry, tu t'es imprégné ? Il me regarda et acquiesça.

-Emily, elle est en vie, écoute. Elle arrêta de pleurer et regarda Embry et tendit ses bras, Embry lui passa le bébé.

-Embry qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda-t-elle choqué tout en regardant son joli bébé.

-Rien, je lui ai juste parlé et soufflé sur le visage. Embry haussa les épaules. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Carlisle, Sam se précipita vers Emily et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle.

-Impossible ! S'exclama Sam en adoration devant sa fille, Embry resta là debout sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il expliqua à nouveau.

-Je n'ai connu qu'un autre loup-garou qui a fait ce que tu viens de faire Embry lui dit Carlisle. Embry était troublé, tout comme nous tous. Nous sommes tous allés dans le salon pour discuter, en laissant Emily et son bébé tranquille, mais la porte resta ouverte.

-Ephraim Black pouvait guérir et revenir d'entre les morts.

Nous le regardions tous choqués, donc Embry a ramené le bébé à la vie.

-C'est un pouvoir que les Quileutes ont, Embry est le deuxième à le faire, chacun d'entre vous à sa propre capacité, tout comme les vampires. Carlisle avait l'air content de sa découverte et Sam se dirigea vers Embry.

-Merci de tout cœur, Embry, merci. Il l'enlaça, c'était un moment plein d'émotion. Je voulais dire par là qu'Emily avait perdu sa fille et maintenant elle était de retour.

-Sam, je me suis imprégné d'elle. A laché Embry, tout le monde souriait, même Sam.

-Je suis content que ça soit toi, elle va être spéciale.

Nous nous sommes tous retournés pour voir Emily debout à la porte portant son bébé.

-Tout le monde, laissez moi vous présenter Scarlet Isabella-Leah Uley. Dit-elle en souriant et en embrassant la tête de son bébé.

Attendez, elle a mis mon prénom en deuxième choix. Leah et moi la remerciâmes, elle regarda Embry.

-Tu veux la prendre ? Elle tendit Scarlet à Embry et son visage s'illumina. Soudain il haleta. Elle venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient magnifiques, elle avait un œil noir de jais et l'autre écarlate.

Embry était fier que sa future femme soit différente des autres. J'ai préparé le diner pour tout le monde et nous nous sommes assis autour de la table et discutions du futur, Alice et Leah devaient aller faire les boutiques demain pour acheter des vêtements au bébé, Emily était contente.

Il se faisait tard et il était temps de partir. Emmett et moi devions terminer les cartons, nous devions déménager le lendemain. Nous avons donc salué tout le monde.

-Carlisle, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Lui dit Sam en lui serrant la main, Carlisle a juste sourit.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je reviendrais dans quelques jours pour voir son évolution.

J'embrassais Emily et saluais Sam et partais avec Emmett et Carlisle. Nous sommes arrivés chez les Cullen et toutes les affaires d'Emmett étaient déjà emballées. Esmée, Alice et Jasper étaient restés pour s'occuper de tout.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain, toute mes affaires étaient déjà prête. Je me suis glissée sous la douche et me suis détendue, j'avais beaucoup de sang séché sur moi. Ensuite, je suis allée sur le lit à coté d'Emmett, je l'embrassais et je suis tombée dans un sommeil paisible.

_J'étais debout sur le balcon de notre maison, le soleil se couchait et j'étais installée sur une chaise longue entrain d'admirer la vue. Emmett est venu me rejoindre et s'est assis à coté de moi, il m'embrassa le front et se leva._

_-Bells, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Je commençais à avoir peur, il allait me quitter, je le savais. Il s'est agenouillé._

_-Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, j'ai sauté sur Emmett et l'ai embrassé passionnément._

_-Oui fut ma seule réponse, il glissa une bague en diamant à mon doigt et m'embrassa de nouveau, elle m'allait à merveille. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, même pas avec Edward. _

Je me suis réveillée en souriant, je regardais le réveil et il indiquait 3h25 du matin. Je me suis rallongée et ai regardé Emmett qui était à coté de moi en souriant.

Je me suis blottie contre lui, il ne mettait pas de barrière, son corps était bien ciselé et tonique, plus que celui d'Edward. Ça me faisait encore un peu mal de prononcer son nom, mais il était temps pour moi d'aller de l'avant. Dans quelques heures, je serais dans une nouvelle maison, avec mon petit ami, nous seront seul, sans contrôle parental, rien.

Argh, mardi, c'est la rentrée, heureusement, Emmett et tous les autres seront là. Alice sera dans ma classe, Jasper et Emmett était dans la classe supérieure. Je me demandais ce que Lauren et Jess allaient bien pouvoir inventer à propos de tout ça. Elles joueront les commères comme elles savent si bien le faire.

Je refermais mes yeux et en quelques minutes je regagnais le pays des rêves. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller de celui là, jamais.

* * *

**Alors????**

**perso j'ai trop eu mal au coeur pour Emily et ce que faisait embry ma beaucoup touché et vous?**


	6. Chapter 6

**voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis contente j'arrive à tenir mes promesses lol!!**

**bon alors va y avoir du rebondissement c moi qui vous le dit!!!!!**

**merci encore et tjs à toute celle qui me laisse des coms j'adore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 6**

Nouvelle maison, vieux amis

C'était finalement le jour du déménagement, Charlie avait le plus d'affaire à emballer. Nous allions tout laisser dans la maison, c'était comme ça, Charlie ne voulait pas vendre la maison. Je suis allée dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire à emmener, Alice m'a acheté de nouveaux vêtements.

Elle m'a demandé de jeter mes anciennes fringues et de ne garder qu'une tenue pour aujourd'hui. 2 heures plus tard, tout était fini, Emmett a du faire 2 voyages pour emmener mes affaires. Chalie et moi regardâmes une dernière fois la maison, puis nous la fermâmes.

Tu es prête Bells ? Me demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçais et jetais un dernier regard. Puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté pour s'installer dans notre nouvelle maison respective. J'appellerai charlie dès que nous seront arrivés.

Carlisle et Jasper sortirent et nous aidèrent à transporter mes affaires, quand je suis entrée, ma mâchoire est tombé par terre. Tout avait été meublé, le salon avait des canapés en cuir noir, et une table basse en verre. Devant la cheminée se trouvait maintenant un tapis blanc moelleux, comme c'était romantique. Je continuais ma découverte et j'aperçus la plus grosse télé que j'avais jamais vue. C'était un monstre, tous les DVD étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique et par genre de film. Emmett avait la x box 360 derniers cris, ainsi que tout le jeu possible et inimaginable.

La cuisine était parfaite dans un style modern jazz, tout était ranger. Je me dirigeais vers les chambres et il y avait une baignoire exactement comme le souhaitais Emmett. Je regardais mieux et il y avait un énorme lit ainsi qu'un gigantesque écran plasma. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, Alice savait ce que j'aimais, c'est elle qui avait tout aménagé, je suis entrée et elle était parfaite.

J'avais un lit à baldaquin, l'armature était en fer avec des roses incrustées. J'avais une gigantesque bibliothèque rempli d'éditions originales et l'étagère du bas était pour ma propre collection. J'entrais dans ma grande salle de bain, Alice y avait déposé toute sorte de peignoirs, pantoufles et serviettes.

C'était parfait, je me tournais vers mon dressing et j'avais un magasin entier ici, allant de la jupe au pull en passant par les jeans, toutes mes chaussures étaient alignées selon les occasions tout comme les ceintures et les hauts. Je redescendis en souriant.

-Alice, Esmée, vous avez fait un travail fabuleux et ma chambre est parfaite, merci beaucoup. Je les enlaçais en les embrassant. Ensuite je leur donnais un petit quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais comme vous m'avez donné les armoiries de la famille Cullen, il est normal que vous aillez celle des Swan. Leur expliquais-je en leur tendant un petit sac. Charlie à toujours eu son armoirie, c'était un signe d'appartenance à la même famille, les Quileute en on tous eu un. J'avais donné une bague à carlisle et des bracelets à Emmett, Jasper, Esmée et Alice.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait main, je n'ai pas dépensé un sous, ma mère m'a appris comment les faire. Leur expliquais-je timidement. Ils m'ont tous enlacé.

Je leur ai dit que j'allais prendre une douche avant que nous nous installions pour une soirée vidéo avec pizza. Après ma douche, j'ai enfilé mon pyjama, j'ai laissé mes cheveux détaché et je me suis glissé dans mon peignoir et mes pantoufles. J'entendais du bruit en bas, les voix me semblaient familières. NON ! Pensais-je, que faisaient-ils ici. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi après tout ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi voulaient-ils tout détruire.

-Hey, dis-je alors que je descendais l'escalier, Rose était stupéfiante comme toujours et Edward me regarda et mon cœur commença à me faire souffrir, mais il ne m'aurait pas.

-Donc que nous vaut le plaisir ? Dis-je en m'approchant d'Emmett et en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa mon front et m'étreignit aussi.

-Bella, que fais-tu avec Emmett ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il regardait mes doigts et vit la bague de fiançailles.

-Et bien Emmett et moi nous sommes rapprochés quand il est revenu, et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble et vivons dans cette maison. Lui répondis-je d'un air suffisant me blottissant contre Emmett.

-Bella c'est une bague de fiançailles ! S'exclama Rose en regardant mes doigts. J'acquiesçais.

-Pourquoi Emmett t'en a-t-il offert une ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement. Je regardais ses doigts et sourit.

-Pourquoi Edward t'en a donné une aussi ? Dis-je en désignant ses mains. Elle commença à bégayer, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quand Edward pris la parole.

-Bella, pouvons-nous discuter s'il te plait et laissons Rose et Emmett s'arranger pour le divorce. J'acquiesçais et embrassait Emmett, puis je conduisis Edward dans ma chambre. Je préparais mes vêtements pour la rentrée du lendemain.

-Bella, je suis désolé, je t'ai quitté car je voulais te protéger. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je ne pensais pas te blesser autant.

Je commençais à le croire, mais je me suis rappelée ce que m'a raconté Emmett.

-Edward, arrête de mentir. Sifflais-je, son visage était choqué.

-Bells, je ne te mens pas. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je me reculais un peu, je me sentais intimidé, mais j'avais chaud et j'étais en colère.

-EMMETT M'A DIT QUE TU VOYAIS ROSE PENDANT QUE NOUS ETIONS ENSEMBLE, VOUS AVEZ BAISSE VOTRE GARDE ET ALICE A TOUT VUE. Lui ai-je pratiquement crié dessus. Je respirais fortement maintenant, je pouvais sentir la rage monter en moi. Je recommençais à crier.

-FAIT CESSER CETTE PUTAIN DE DOULEUR. Tout le monde entra précipitamment et Edward recula.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Emmett gronda et Edward recula encore.

-Tout le monde dehors maintenant ! S'écria Carlisle. Ils sortirent, j'étais toujours temblante, soudain, j'ai entendu un déchirement, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre devant les Cullen. J'étais hargneuse. Ils avaient l'air terrifié. Je regardais Emmett, il avait l'air affolé.

-Je me suis calmée et suis redevenue humaine, je me suis effondrée sur le sol et commençais à pleurer. Emmett s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

-Chut Bella, ça va aller chérie, arrête de pleurer. Me chuchota-t-il, je me calmais et lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il avait l'air confut. Carlisle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Charlie et la meute sont en route maintenant, ils vont nous expliquer. J'ai acquiescer et Alice arriva avec un peignoir et des chaussons et m'a amené à l'intérieur pour me changer.

-Bella c'est la chose la plus cool que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire. Se moqua-t-elle. J'étais entrain de repenser à ce que j'avais fait. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et j'ai vu des Vêtement déchiqueter sur le sol. Ca me rappelait la scène du temps ou je trainais avec Jake.

_Flash Back_

_J'étais assise dans le garage de Jake entrain de le regarder travailler sur sa Volkswagen, il rigolait et plaisantait tout le temps jusqu'à ce que Quil et Embry arrive avec un air suffisant près à faire des histoires._

_-Donc Jake, c'est ta nouvelle petite amie. Ils plaisantaient, je ne pouvais pas l'aider, mais je pouffais de rire, ils savaient ce que je représentais pour Jake._

_-Que va dire Leah. Dit Quil. Jake l'emmena dehors et je les ai suivis pour voir ça. Soudain il y a eu un bruit de déchirement et il y avait des vêtements partout. Je les regardais et tout à coup j'avais 3 très gros loups devant moi._

_Ils étaient bâtis comme des chevaux, leurs muscles étaient énorme, ils avaient l'air menaçant, ils se sont tournés vers moi et m'ont fait un clin d'œil. J'ai rougit quand ils redevinrent humain devant moi, nu, je me retournais et tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Je leur fis face et ils étaient à nouveau habillés. C'est là que Jake m'a tout expliqué à propos des Quileutes._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Bells tu es là ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'étais. J'étais un protecteur, la légende Quileute était vrai. Mais ça faisait de mon père un Quileute. J'étais étonnée, pourquoi était-il si bronzé et moi si pale, alors que ma mère était un peu bronzé aussi.

-Alice, je suis un protecteur. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-Et un très joli. Elle m'embrassa et nous descendîmes. Esmée préparait un énorme repas, Jake et la meute ainsi que Charlie ne devrait pas tarder. Ils mangeaient comme des animaux, je ricanais à ma propre blague, c'est de là que venait mon apétit.

Je m'assis à la table, Esmée était en train de préparer du jus de fruit. On sonna à la porte d'entrée et un certain nombre de personne arrivèrent dans la cuisine, nous nous sommes tout assis à table et attendions le repas. Charlie me regarda et sourit, il savait ce que j'étais devenue et il avait l'air heureux, j'avais besoin qu'il m'explique.

* * *

**Alors surprise??????? j'ai beaucoup aimé ce rebondissement moi!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite!!!! bon j'avoue je suis pas trop fier de moi niveau traduction mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu il était ardu à traduire celui là!!!!!**

**Merci encore pour toute les reviews**

**Chapitre 7**

Capacités

Après le diner, nous sommes tous allés nous assoir dans le jardin, Charlie arriva et s'installa à coté de moi.

-Je vais t'expliquer maintenant. Nous étions assis en rond et attendions de voir ce que papa avait à nous dire.

-Je suis à moitié Quileute, mon père était Quileute mais pas ma mère. Il nous regarda et nous le poussâmes à poursuivre.

-Voyez-vous, mon père pouvait se transformer et il le faisait, mais il arrêta pour pouvoir vieillir avec ma mère. Il inspira. Quand Renée est tombée enceinte de bella, j'ai demandé à un ancien si elle était susceptible de se transformer. Moi je ne me suis jamais transformé, même quand j'étais très en colère. Il fit une pause pour boire une gorgé de café et continua. L'ancien m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça se produise. Il me regarda et pris ma main. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas se produire, il essaya de poursuivre, mais je le coupais, j'en avais assez entendu.

-C'est bon papa, ce que tu as raconté est suffisant. J'embrassais sa joue et il rougit, puis Jacob pris la parole.

-Alors Bells, qu'est-ce-qui t'as foutu en rogne ? Tous le monde regarda Edward qui baissa la tête honteux.

-Wow, Bella, peux-tu le refaire ? me demanda Sam, je secouais la tête, la dernière fois, j'étais en colère, mais je ne l'étais plus, je me suis dirigée au milieu du jardin, je me tenais là tremblante mais rien ne se passait. Quand Edward s'approcha et se mis devant moi en grondant, je recommençais à être en colère.

-Viens ici stupide vache (stupid cow en anglais dans le texte pas trouver meilleur traduction dsl), tu veux te battre, viens sale chien, il gronda en position d'attaque, j'entendis tout le monde siffler, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me transformais et je fonçais sur lui et le cloua au sol en lui grognant et jappant à la figure. L'instant d'après, je me retirais et le laissais se relever, J'ai été surprise par un flash d'appareil photo et Edward en profita pour m'attaquer, mais sans succès. Je regardais Emmett qui me souriait, ce qui fit fondre mon cœur. La seconde suivant, je me tenais debout sous forme humaine, Alice se mis à courir vers moi et je me changeais en vitesse. Je m'avançais vers eux et enlaçais Emmett et il embrassa mon front. Je jetais un œil à Edward et il avait une énorme coupure au visage.

-Edward, je suis désolé. Dis-je, il me sourit.

-C'est bon. Dit-il en embrassant Rose. Alice nous rejoignit et me montra une photo de moi. Ce ne pouvait pas être moi ! j'étais stupéfiante, j'avais une fourrure blanche comme ma peau avec quelque touche de marron clair. Mes yeux sont restés identique. J'étais soufflée, tout le monde souriait, mais Carlisle me regarda intrigué.

-Simplement époustouflante. Me dit-il, tout le monde était surpris quand il rajouta, aucun de vous ne sent comme Bella. Je les regardais qui parlait en même temps. Sentez continua-t-il

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me sentir ? Ils acquiescèrent, alors qu'ils essayaient toujours.

-Bella tout ce que nous sentons c'est le jardin. M'expliqua Carlisle en souriant. Je pense qu'on à trouvé ton aptitude spéciale. Nous regardâmes Carlisle et il poursuivit sa théorie. Bella peut absorber ce qui se trouve autour d'elle, si elle se transforme dans une forêt, elle sentira la forêt, si elle se transforme dans une parfumerie, elle sentira le parfum. Il fit une pause et tout le monde compris ce qu'il voulait dire maintenant. Tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table et parla de son pouvoir, Alice commença

-Je ne peux pas voir les loups, mais quand Bella se transforme je peux la voir elle ne disparaît pas. Alice souriait, elle était ravie d'en voir au moins un.

-Je peux manipuler les émotions, mais quand Bella se transforme, je n'ai aucun effet sur elle, ça me revient dessus. Dit Jasper en souriant, c'est comme si elle avait une protection contre mon pouvoir. Expliqua Jasper en me regardant.

-Je parle au nom de la meute, nous annonça Jake, il était l'alpha maintenant, c'est arrivé il y a quelques jours, quand Sam et lui se sont disputés. Bien que je sois l'alpha, quand Bells se transforme, nous sommes tous poussés à suivre ses instructions. Tout le monde haleta et le sourire de Charlie s'élargie.

-Vois-tu Bells, bien que Jake soit l'alpha, tu le domine, ça remonte à mes ancêtre. Il regarda Billy et souriait. Billy est mon demi-frère, nous avons le même père, juste des mères différente.

Donc j'étais liée à Jake et Billy, c'était merveilleux. Je m'assis par terre et essayais d'analyser tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je descendais d'Ephraim Black, que je dominais l'alpha et que j'étais une jolie louve.

-Quand Bella était humaine, je ne pouvais pas lire dans son esprit et quand elle se transforme, je ne peux toujours pas. Nous expliqua Edward. Dieu merci pour ça.

-Hey chérie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Emmett.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, beaucoup de chose se sont passées, c'est beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-Bells, puis-je savoir ce que c'était que ça ? Me demanda Sam, je souriais car je savais de quoi il parlait.

-Et bien, vous les gars, vous pouvez entendre les autres quand vous vous transformez pas vrai ? Dis-je alors qu'ils acquiesçaient et quand vous vous transformez, vous pouvez entendre et lire l'esprit des autres ils hochèrent de la tête et bien je peux et je pourrais lire l'esprit de n'importe qui. Jake rigola.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant et j'ai sourit.

-Et bien Edward est en train de penser que j'étais prête à le tuer, Rose pense à ce qu'elle va mettre demain pour l'école, Jasper pense au bouquin qu'il a lu dans la journée, Alice pense au vêtement dont j'aurais besoin, Sam pense à son bébé, tu veux que je continue ? Dis-je en les regardant, ils étaient tous choqués. Seth acquiesça, bon vieux Seth, il va vouloir ce qu'il ne peut avoir. Embry pense au cadeau qu'il va faire à Scarlet, Seth pense à une fille du nom de Kim et Jake et bien désolé de le dire Seth, mais Jake pense que le corp de Leah était sexy dans sa tenue de samedi. Je souriais avec satisfaction, tout le monde rigola et Jake rougit et je mordis ma langue pour ne rien dire.

Soudain Jake se mis à me courir après, il se transforma et se plaça devant moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis transformée aussi et je souris et sautais sur lui. Tout le monde applaudissait et faisait des paris sur le vainqueur. Jake a juste pincé mon oreille et je hurlais, soudain Jake se coucha comme toute la meute.

-J'ai gagné Jake. Lui dis-je en pensée

-Seulement cette fois Bella, il me fit le sourire que j'aimais tant.

-Ca fait du bien hein ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Oui c'est fabuleux, j'espère juste que Lauren ne fera rien demain qui m'énervera. Je baissais ma tête et redevint humaine.

-Bien les gars, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Sam se mis debout et se dirigea vers moi. Bells bienvenue dans la meute. Il me fit un clin d'œil, je sourit et levais les yeux au ciel.

Tout le monde nous salua, Emmett me porta à l'étage e me fit couler un bain. En revenant dans ma chambre, Emmett m'attendait, il me souriait, son corp était la perfection même.

-Tout va bien bébé ? Me demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçais.

-C'est juste l'école, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, je me blottis contre sa poitrine, il me caressa le dos et je m'endormis rapidement. Je plongeais dans un rêve merveilleux, Emmett et moi étions dans une grotte, au milieu, il y avait un petit coin d'herbe éclairé par des raies de lumière. C'était beau, le bonheur absolue, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je rentrais dans un sommeil profond en sentant des lèvres froide sur mon front, je souriais.

* * *

**Verdict???**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà la suite!!!!!!!!**

**merci pour tout vos messages sincèrement ca me touche beaucoup!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 8**

Rentrée des classes

Il était 7 hrs et mon réveil s'est déclenché, je me donnais une petite claque et m'assis sur mon lit. Je me rendis doucement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Ensuite je me suis habillée pour l'école. J'ai enfilé un jean moulant et un débardeur jaune avec une ceinture s'accordant à mes ballerines. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval et je me maquillais légèrement. Je descendis et je sentis une bonne odeur de pancakes, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et Emmett était là, il cuisinait.

-Bonjour, bébé. Dit-il en m'embrassant, je m'assis et me servis quelques pancakes aux myrtilles. Nous entendîmes un coup à la porte et Alice et Jasper entrèrent.

-Bonjour vous 2. Dis-je en mangeant. Jasper m'enlaça et m'embrassa et Alice était radieuse.

-Bells, ces vêtements sont parfaits, je suis fier, je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett lava mon assiette et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte. Nous arrivions à l'école et j'étais nerveuse de devoir sortir du hummer d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper attendais déjà, puis Rose et Edward les entrainèrent avec eux. Je pouvais entendre tout le monde bavarder, parfait. Je sortis du hummer quand j'entendis une vois que je ne voulais pas entendre.

-Hey Bella, comment vas-tu ? Mike Newton était là debout à quelques pas de moi.

-Bien merci. Je me giflais mentalement pour ne pas fuir en courant. Soudain, il prit sur lui de se rapprocher. Il recula quand il vit de bras froid autour de ma taille, Emmett.

-Hey bébé, tu es prête ? J'acquiesçais et il prit ma main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'école. Ca ressemblait à mon 1er jour. Tout le monde nous regardait et les commérages allaient bon train. Merci mon dieu, je n'avais pas encore vu Lauren et tout sa petite bande. Emmett m'embrassa et rejoignit Jasper, Alice attrapa mon bras et m'entraina dans la salle. Elle avait pratiquement les mêmes cours que moi. L'heure de déjeuner arriva vite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine, au mon dieu nous y sommes !

-Alors Emmett, je vois que toi et Rose n'êtes plus ensemble. Lauren était là debout devant Emmett étant habillé avec presque rien. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

-OH MON DIEU ! S'écria Lauren. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward a quitté Swan pour Rose, merci mon dieu, elle n'était de toute façon bonne à rien.

Je commençais à trembler, Alice me demanda de me calmer. Nous avancions et Lauren se tourna pour me faire face.

-Oh toi tu vas rester loin d'Emmett. Me grogna-t-elle, je levais les yeux au ciel et m'assis.

-Hey bébé comment s'est passé ta matinée ? Me demanda-t-il, Lauren pensait qu'il s'adressait à elle.

-Bien merci chéri, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne te parle pas, je m'adresse à Bella. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

-C'est incroyable ! P****in, d'abord, elle veut coucher avec Edward, le prochain sera Jasper, ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me suis levée et l'ai poussé à travers les tables. Elle est tombée et toute la nourriture lui a atterrit dessus, tout le monde commença à rire, même Jess, mais elle me fit signe de ne rien dire et j'acquiesçais. Après le déjeuner, j'avais math avec la grande Jessica.

Je m'assis à une place, c'était un des cours que je n'avais pas avec Alice.

-Alors Bella, toi et Emmett hum… Dit-elle, je souris et acquiesçais alors qu'elle riait bêtement, Lauren tu as vu sa tête. Nous rigolâmes toute les deux. J'avais oublié comment Jess était super pour parler quand elle n'était pas une garce. Ensuite j'avais biologie avec Edward, ça allait être bizarre.

-Hey Bella. Dit-il en me souriant, j'ai juste hoché de la tête

-Je veux juste que nous soyons amis, je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Dit Edward en baissant la tête. Je touchais son bras.

-je le veux aussi Edward, rien de plus qu'amis. Je lui tendis la main, il sourit et la pris. La leçon était facile, Edward et moi avions fini avant tout les autres.

En me dirigeant vers le hummer pour attendre Jasper et Emmett, j'ai été poussé contre la voiture de Lauren.

-Swan tu n'es qu'une garce, regarde ce que tu as fait à mon haut Gucci, il est bon à jeter. Me cria-t-elle dessus.

Un quoi ?

-Tu veux dire ton FAUX haut Gucci, lui hurlais-je et me poussa encore. Puis j'ai eu une idée, j'ai couru vers la forêt, j'avais des vêtements de rechange avec moi, ça allait être drole. Lauren me pourchassa et m'appelais par mon nom, mon plan fonctionnait, tout le monde suivait lentement. Mais les Cullen se trouvaient juste derrière elle.

-Bella s****pe viens ici. J'étais toujours debout, je me retournais et grognait, soudain, je disparu et me transforma, j'ai cloué Lauren au sol et lui aboyait dessus. Quand tout à coup je sentis une mauvaise odeur, je regardais et vis qu'elle s'était fait dessus de peur. Je pensais avoir fait mon boulot. Je redevins humaine et m'habilla rapidement, Alice fit disparaître mes vieux vêtement.

-OH MON DIEU cria Lauren, elle se releva et se mis à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Nous rigolâmes et regagnâmes la voiture, il y avait des voitures de police sur le parking.

-Bells ! Oh mon dieu c'était mon père, je suis montée dans sa voiture silencieusement et il me conduisit au poste. Lauren était déjà là, elle tremblait et racontait son histoire. Seul mon père savait que c'était vrai.

-Bells, Lauren dit dans sa déposition qu'elle a été attaquée par un grand loup blanc. Il me regarda et sourit, j'ai acquiescé et elle rajouta, c'était Bella, elle s'est transformée en animal, je l'ai vu. Charlie essayait de ne pas rire, de rester professionnel.

-Bella confirmes-tu ce que Lauren vient de dire. Je le regardais.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'un humain puisse se transformer en loup, je pense que c'est ridicule. Je souriais.

-Maintenant donne nous ta version, il se tenait prêt à noter. Je lui expliquais tout et je lui dit que j'étais à l'école et les Cullen était avec moi. Charlie nota tout cela.

-Maintenant, je suis obligé de te donner un avertissement, il souriait et j'acquiesçais, il me reconduisit à la porte et il y avait une ambulance qui attendait pour emmener Lauren. Peut-être l'avais-je blessé, je commençais à paniquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, nous avons appelé le service psychatrique, on ne voulait pas, mais c'est une couverture. Il me fit un clin d'œil, ça n'avait pas de pris. Quand je sortis, tout le monde m'attendait, Emmett me serra dans ses bras et on se mit tous à rire.

-C'est vrai alors ! J'acquiesçais, quelle bonne fin de journée pour une rentrée.

-Bells, je peux te parler s'il te plait, me demanda Rose. J'acquiesçais et la suivi dans sa voiture.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé est aussi ma faute, je suis désolée. Attendez, Rose me faisait des excuses. S'il te plait prend soin d'Emmett, c'est une gentille personne et j'en ai tiré profit. Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

-C'est bon Rose, j'ai toujours su en quelque sorte qu'Edward ressentait quelque chose pour toi, j'ai soupiré, j'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne laisse pas les choses devenir aussi sérieuses entre nous. Lui dis-je en l'enlaçant. Rose pouvons-nous être amies ? Elle me regarda choqué, sourit et acquiesça.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et tout le monde souriait, tout avait l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Bella le loup, Bella le loup, nous entendîmes Lauren s'exclamer alors qu'elle était escorté jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle regarda dans ma direction et cria, wow, j'avais vraiment du l'effrayer.

Nous sommes tous allés chez Emmett et moi pour une soirée vidéo. Nous commandâmes des pizzas, oui d'accord, je commandais des nous regardâmes X-men. Une fois fini, tout le monde s'éclipsa. Emmett avait préparé un bain pour moi avec des pétales de rose et des bougies, mon cœur fondit. Après avoir pris mon bain, j'ai mis mon pyjama et je me dirigeais dans la chambre à la lueur d'une bougie.

Sur le sol il y avait un chemin de pétale de rose, c'était romantique, je le suivis, il descendait et il me conduit au tapis devant la cheminée. Se tenant debout, il y avait Emmett ma souriant, il me tendit un verre de vin.

-Ca fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble. Il m'enlaça et embrassa mes joues. Nous nous assîmes et je m'installais entre ses jambes. La cheminée rendait l'ambiance chaleureuse et cosi. Il commença à m'embrasser mon nez, il était envoutant, encore plus qu'Edward, je me retournais et mis mes jambes autour de lui.

Je l'embrassais et il approfondit le baiser, il caressait mon corp de haut en bas. Chaque caresse m'électrisait. Je frissonnais et laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Avant que je comprenne, nous étions à l'étage sur son lit à continuer ce que nous avions commencé.

J'étais là sur le lit, je ne voyais pas ou était le problème d'Edward avec ça. Emmett était si doux et attentionné, je me suis endormie dans ses bras avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je pourrais m'habituer à tout ça. Je savais alors que j'appartenais à Emmett pour toujours.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillais et trouvait un mot.

« _Bells, je suis parti chassé, je reviens vite, je t'aime Emmett !!!! »_

Je restais là quelques minutes, je devais vraiment me lever. Je fis une toilette rapide et descendit. Il n'y avait pas école aujourd'hui donc il me fallait trouver quelque chose à faire. Mon téléphone vibra, c'était Alice, Oh non pas du shopping.

-Bonjour

-Salut Bella, ça te dit un karaoké aujourd'hui

-Oui bien sur pourquoi pas

-Ok je passe vous prendre dans 1 heure

-Ok bye, ça changeait, d'habitude elle voulait faire du shopping ou alors jouer à la poupée avec moi. Emmett arriva par la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour beauté, tu es prête pour le karaoké, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et acquiesçais.

-Emmett je peux te demander quelque chose. Il acquiesça.

-Quand j'étais avec Edward, nous ne faisions jamais de sexe car il disait qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. J'étais gênée et je baissais la tête en attendant sa réponse.

-J'arrive à me controler, je ne veux pas te blesser donc je me contrôle facilement. Il sourit et embrassa mon front.

On était sur le chemin de Seattle, pour le karaoké, il y avait à gagner 100$ et une bouteille de rosé. C'est une journée que je n'oublierais jamais. J'étais prête, nous sommes entrés dans le bar et nous assîmes pendant qu'Alice donnait nos noms.

* * *

**Alors???? moi j'ai adoré et je suis sur que vous voulez toute un Emmett maintenant!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et oui un deuxième chapitre dans la journée c'est-y pas merveilleux, vous avez de la chance le mercredi c repos pour moi donc tout bénef pour vous veinarde!!!!!!!!**

**treve de blaba voilà la suite**

**Chapitre 9**

Karaoke

Nous étions assis là à notre table et nous attendions que notre nom soit appelé. Les garçons arrivèrent avec nos boissons, j'en avais commandé 2, une pour me donner de la chance et pour me relaxer et l'autre juste pour siroter en attendant mon tour.

-Alice et Jasper peuvent-il venir sur scène s'il vous plait. Nous dit le présentateur au micro. Alice traina Jasper en souriant.

**Jasper : summer lovin had me a blast **(L'été était pour moi l'explosion de l'amour)

**Alice : summer lovin happened so fast **(l'été était arrivé si vite)

**Jasper : met a girl crazy for me **(j'aimerai rencontre une fille folle de moi)

**Alice : met a boy cute as can be** (j'aimerai recontré un garçon aussi mignon que possible)

**Ensemble : summer days driftin away, to uh-oh those summer night**

(Les jours d'été sont loin, comme les nuits d'été)

Nous avons tous applaudit et les avons acclamé, alors qu'Alice et Jasper nous saluaient. Ils nous rejoignirent rayonnant. Je pouvais dire qu'Alice s'était le plus amusée.

-Rosalie peut-elle venir sur scène. Rosalie se leva, termina la boisson qu'elle avait choisit et se dirigea vers la scène.

**The french are glad to die for love **(les français sont heureux de mourir par amour)

**They delight in fighting duals **(ils aiment se battre en duel)

**But i prefer a man who lives **( mais je préfère un homme qui vit)

**And gives expensive jewels **( et me donne des bijoux qui coutent cher)

**A kiss on the hand **( un baiser sur la main)

**May be quite continental **( est assez européen)

**But diamonds are a girl's best friend **(mais les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des filles).

Rosalie commença à se pavaner sur la scène, Edward grondait contre les hommes qui l'acclamaient. A la fin de la chanson, les murs vibraient sous les acclamations des hommes ivres. Rose nous rejoignit et descendit son verre de vin. Depuis quand les vampires buvaient, nous la félicitâmes alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Edward peut-il venir sur la scène. Alors qu'Edward y allait, toute les filles le sifflèrent, nous avons du retenir Rose.

-Cette chanson et pour ma fabuleuse petite amie Rose. Dit Edward et les lumières se dirigèrent vers nous. Rose se leva et salua. Les filles de la salle grognèrent un peu.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **(je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour t'écouter respirer)

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **(voir ton sourire pendant que tu dors)

**Far aware and dreaming **(profondément et que tu rêves)

**I could spend my life in this moment forever **(je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon)

**Well every moment spent with you **(et les moments passer avec toi)

**Is a moment i treasure **(sont des moments que je chéris).

Après avoir fini sa chanson, Edward salua et nous rejoignit sous les acclamations, il enlaça et embrassa Rose, je pouvais voir l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans ses yeux, je savais alors qu'il avait juste été attiré par mon sang. J'aurais juste voulut qu'il me le dise plus tôt, ça aurait évité pas mal de souffrance.

**Empov**

-Bella peut-elle venir sur scène. Le présentateur appelais ma Bella, elle m'embrassa et fini son verre. Je signalais au barman d'apporter une autre tournée. Bella montait sur scène, elle pris une petite respiration et commença à chanter :

**your cruel device **(ton cruel désir)

**your blood like ice **(ton sang est comme de la glace)

**one look could kill **(un regard qui peut tuer)

**my pain, your thrill **(ma peine est ton plaisir)

**i want to love you but better not touch **(je veux t'aimer, mais c'est mieux de ne pas toucher)

**i want kiss you but your lips are venomous poison **(je veux t'embrasser mais tes lèvres sont un poison mortel)

**you're poison running through my veins **(tu es le poison coule dans mes veines)

**you're poison, i don't want to break these chains **(tu es le poison et je ne veux pas briser cette chaine).

Wow, je n'ai jamais connu personne qui chantait cette chanson avec autant de passion. Nous nous regardions les uns les autres et nous réalisâmes que cette chanson était pour nous tous. Elle avait chanté de tout son cœur. Elle nous regarda et nous fit un clin d'œil, tout dans cette' chanson était vrai. Ca me rendait encore plus amoureux d'elle maintenant. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec la femme que j'aimais. Elle nous rejoignit en se mordant la lèvre.

-Wow Bella, c'était pour nous ? demanda Alice et elle acquiesça tout le monde lui fit un calin.

-Emmett peut-il venir sur scène s'il vous plait. A mon tour maintenant. Je regardais Bella, elle souriait, je lui fit un bisou rapide et me dirigea vers la scène. Je mettais tout en place. J'installais une chaise sur la scène.

-Ma bella, peux-tu me rejoindre sur scène s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je en souriant.

**Bellapov**

Emmett montait sur scène et s'installait, j'étais toujours excitée par la chanson que j'avais chanté, j'avais toujours eu envie de chanter ça pour les Cullen et je l'ai fait, j'étais fier de moi.

-Ma Bella peux-tu me rejoindre. Entendis-je Emmett dire, attends, il me veut moi sur la scène, les spots se dirigèrent sur moi, je me suis levée et je rejoignis Emmett en trébuchant. Je m'assis sur la chaise, j'étais nerveuse, que préparait-il.

**Empov**

Parfait Bella était assise, elle avait l'air gêné, la musique commença, j'ai éclairci ma gorge, allons-y

**Look into my eyes – you will see **(regarde dans mes yeux, tu pourras voir)

**What you mean to me **(ce que tu représente pour moi)

**Search your heart – search your soul **(cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton ame)

**And when you find me there you'll search no more **(et quand tu me trouve, tu ne chercheras plus)

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin for **(ne me dit pas que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'essayer)

**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin for **(tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas le coup de mourir)

**You know it's true **( tu sais que c'est la vérité)

**Everything i do – i do it for you **(tout ce que je fais, je le fait pour toi)

**Look into your heart – you will find **(regarde dans ton coeur, tu trouveras)

**There's nothing there to hide **(qu'il n'y a rien à cacher)

**Take me as i am – take my life **(prends moi comme je suis, prends ma vie)

**I would gives all – i would sacrifice **(je te donnerai tout – je me sacrifierais)

Alors que je chantais, je regardais Bella et son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Une fois la chanson terminée, tout le monde applaudit et m'acclamait. Je pense que nous avons gagné cette manche. Une fois que j'ai posé le micro, Bella est arrivée en courant et m'embrassa.

-Tu pense ça ? me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille

-Chaque mot. Lui répondis-je en la serrant plus près de moi.

**Bellapov**

Wow Emmett avait chanté cette chanson pour moi, mon cœur fondait dans ma poitrine, je sentais l'amour m'envelopper, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant même pas pour Edward. Après la chanson j'ai couru vers lui et l'embrassais en lui chuchotant

-Tu pense ça ? j'attendais sa réponse

-Chaque mot. Dit-il en m'embrassant encore, à ce moment tout se mettait en place. Je savais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec Emmett. Et je savais que ça arriverait, le fait d'être un loup m'empêchait de vieillir jusqu'à ce que je décide de ne plus me transformer, et alors je demanderais à Emmett de me mordre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui arriverait et je m'en fichais. Nous nous sommes assis à notre table avec notre récompense, nous buvions encore quelque verre, soudain mon portable vibra.

-Allo

-Hey Bells c'est Jake

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Puis-je te voir plus tard, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Oui bien sur à quelle heure

-A 18 heures à la falaise de First Beach

-Ok je te vois là bas, salut Jake.

Je me rassis, je me demandais ce que Jake voulais, j'espérais que lui et Leah ne s'étaient pas embrouillés ou pire.

-Emmett je vais voir Jake tout à l'heure, lui dis-je, il me sourit et embrassa ma joue.

-Ok chérie, moi j'irai chasser, tu es prête à y aller. Nous nous levâmes et rentrâmes à la maison, je changeais de voiture et pris mon bébé. Je ne l'avais conduit que quelque fois. Alors que je m'approchais de la voiture, j'ai vu rose entrain de l'admirer.

-Wow elle est magnifique, elle souriait tout en faisant le tour. J'accélérais et elle ronronnait parfaitement. Je me rendis à First Beach. Je regardais vers la falaise et je voyais la silhouette de Jake assis là.

* * *

**alors la déclaration d'Emmett????? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite!!!!!!**

**bonne lecture**

**et merci au revieweuse des derniers chapitres**

**Chapitre 10**

Bella et Jacob

- Hey Jake , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je à Jake alors que je m'asseyais à coté de lui.

- J'ai juste envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à la meute. Me dit-il en souriant, nous regardâmes la falaise et le soleil se couchait, les vagues étincelait sous les rayons du soleil. Une légère brise balançait les arbres encore et encore, c'était magnifique.

- Bells, puis-je demander quelque chose. Me dit Jake, j'ai juste acquiescé. Dit moi comment tu te sens vis-à-vis d'Edward. Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas parler de ça bien que Jake soit mon meilleur ami.

- Et bien j'ai été blessée Jake, je veux dire que je l'aimais tellement, autant que toi tu aimes Leah. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Rose, la façon dont il la regardait parfois, je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de me laissé aller pour pouvoir avancer, mais pour pouvoir le faire, je devais en parler. Je veux dire, ne me juge pas, j'aime Emmett, j'aurais juste souhaité qu'Edward me dise plutôt se qu'il ressentait, en mon for interieur, je savais qu'il l'aimait et je l'ai réalisé au karaoké…. Il me coupa.

- TU as fait un karaoké, wow, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Il rigola. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours aimé chez Jake, sa façon d'alléger l'ambiance.

- Mais oui, au karaoké, il a embrassé Rose avec tellement d'amour et de passion, il était seulement attiré par mon sang. Ca m'a blessé parce que Rose est une très belle personne et la façon qu'avait Edward de se tenir avec elle… Je veux dire qu'elle pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, sans qu'il puisse la blesser, mais avec moi il était si prudent. Je savais qu'il faisait des choses avec elle, je ne voulais seulement pas l'admettre. Je regardais Jake, il me fixa dans les yeux et je me mis à pleurer. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête.

- Chut Bells, c'est normal de pleurer. Me dit-il, nous sommes restés comme ça durant un moment.

- Tu es heureuse ? me demanda-t-il, je me rassis et lui sourit.

- Plus que jamais, Emmett est prudent avec moi, mais il n'a pas peur d'être proche de moi, car il peut se controler, contrairement à Edward, je ne sais pas peut-être que mon sang le rendait dingue, savais-tu que nous avons essayé une fois. Dis-je à Jake, il me regarda choqué.

_Flash Black_

_J'étais assise sur mon lit entrain de lire Roméo et Juliette, j'attendais qu'Edward arrive._

_- Hey, sa voix velouté résonna, mon cœur loupa un battement, je ne me remettrais jamais de sa beauté._

_- Hey ai-je chuchoté. Il était assis près de moi et m'enlaça. C'était bizarre, il ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose._

_-Bells, je veux essayer quelque chose, ne bouge pas. Alors qu'il disait ça, il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, je pouvais sentir son haleine tournoyer autour de moi, si sucré. Ses lèvres froides ont trouvé les miennes et il m'embrassa, c'était le paradis, et j'en voulais plus. J'approfondis le baiser et il gémit un peu tout comme je le faisais. Il me regarda et ses yeux étaient onyx, qu'avais-je fait._

_Il m'embrassa à nouveau et me jeta sur le lit, et il me regarda en souriant. J'entendis un bruit sourd et regardais partout, il était de l'autre coté de la chambre, malheureux._

_- Edward, je suis désolée. Dis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains._

_- Bella c'est ma faute, ton sang commençait à affluer. Je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle, jamais je ne veux perdre le contrôle. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait volé contre le mur et il me pourquoi il m'avait demandé de ne pas bouger. Mon sang lui faisait en vouloir plus._

_Il revint s'asseoir à coté de moi en souriant. Je baillais et m'endormis enlacés sans ses bras._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Donc ton sang le rendait fou ? Me demanda Jake et j'acquiesçais. Tout ce que je peux sentir c'est l'océan et la javel. Je souris, je ne pouvais rien y faire, mais je ris. Je me rappelais du temps ou Jake m'aimait, il me l'a dit la fois ou quand on était petit je me suis rendue chez mon père pour les vacances d'été.

- Hey Jake, tu te souviens du temps ou on sortait ensemble ? Dis-je, il sourit et acquiesça.

- Oui, on avait 10 ans, comment pourrais-je oublier. Il sourit et je rougis.

**JPOV**

Quand Bella a mentionné cette période, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, elle se souvenait. Il y avait bientôt 8 ans, je pensais que Bella était la seule pour moi et je pensais qu'elle le serait toujours.

_Flash Back_

_J'étais assis à First Beach avec mon père, j'attendais que Seth ramène ses fesses par ici, nous devions aller plonger de la falaise._

_- Hey Billy, vous êtes là entendis-je Charlie dire, je me retournais et vis la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais vue, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux marron. C'était Bella._

_- Hey Charlie, Hey Bella c'est bon de te voir. Bella sourit, elle enlaça et embrassa mon père. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis bientôt 7 ans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous faisions des tarte à la boue ensemble._

_- Hey Jake, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Me dit-elle en souriant. Mon visage s'éclaira, wow, elle se souvenait de moi._

_- Hey Bella. Dis-je timidement. Elle pouffa. Seth arrivait. Veux-tu venir à la falaise plonger avec Seth et moi ? lui demandais-je en pointant la minuscule falaise. Elle accepta et me suivi emmitouflée dans sa serviette. Sa peau était magnifique et rougeoyante._

_- Hey Seth. Dit-elle. Seth fit un signe de tête et l'enlaça, je savais qu'il ne l'aimait que comme une amie._

_Nous nous sommes rendus sur la petite falaise et elle pris ma main._

_- 1.2.3 avons-nous compté ensemble et nous avons sauté, on a crié en atterrissant dans l'eau chaude. Nous avons refait surface en rigolant, l'eau faisait briller sa peau, nous nous étions rapprochés et je l'ai embrassé, elle a répondu à mon baiser. Nous sommes restés ensemble durant toutes les vacances, quand elle est retournée chez sa mère, nous nous sommes écris toutes les semaines, c'était parfait._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Hey je ne me suis jamais excusé, j'aurais du te prévenir pour Leah et pour ma transformation en loup. Elle me regarda et sourit.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Elle pouffa. C'est pour ça qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'a jamais jugé.

- Donc comment ça va entre toi et Leah me demanda-t-elle. J'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Tout va bien et merci de l'avoir accompagné dans les magasins, elle était fantastique. Lui répondis-je, elle pouffa, oh attends elle pouvait savoir ce que je pensais.

- Quand on m'a parlé de l'imprégnation, j'ai pensé que c'était des bêtises, mais quand ça s'est produit avec Leah, c'était juste wow. Dis-je, elle rigola, je lui avais fait peur.

- Parles moi de l'imprégnation. Me demanda-t-elle

- Et bien, quand tu t'imprègne, c'est comme l'amour, mais en beaucoup plus fort, tu es lié à la personne que tu aimes, à chaque séparation, on a l'impression d'avoir le cœur arraché, quand on est ensemble, c'est un feu d'artifice à chaque touché. C'est merveilleux. Lui expliquais-je.

C'était si facile d'en parler avec Bella.

- Hey Bells, tu penses que je ferais un bon père ? lui demandais-je, elle sourit.

- Oui Jake, tu as l'amour et la compassion, tu feras un merveilleux père. Dit-elle sincèrement.

- Et bien, Leah est enceinte et j'ai peur. Lui dis-je, elle souriait.

**BPOV**

- Leah est enceinte et j'ai peur. Etait entrain de me dire Jake, Oh mon dieu c'est formidable.

- Mes félicitations Jake lui dis-je en l'enlaçant. N'est pas peur, tout se passera bien.

- Je sais, je vais devenir père, je pense avoir assez d'argent pour subvenir au besoin du bébé et de Leah. Il souriait. C'est juste que les maisons sont si cher et ahhhh je sais pas. Jake baissa la tête.

Je sais, il pourrait prendre notre ancienne maison à Charlie et moi, il aura juste à acheter de nouveaux meuble, papa ne devrait pas lui prendre un loyer excessif, ça serait parfait.

- Hey Jake, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à mon père notre ancienne maison. Lui suggérais-je, il me regarda gêné.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas Bells, c'est votre maison dit-il entêté.

- Attends Jake dis-je en prenant mon portable.

« hey papa »

« hey Bells tu as entendu la bonne nouvelle »

« oui je suis avec Jake là on en parlait »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être grand-père. Je pouvais entendre de l'amour dans sa voix »

« papa écoute »

« je m'en suis déjà chargé Bells, j'ai offert la maison à Leah et elle a dit oui »

« vraiment, wow, ok, ok, on arrive à tout de suite »

« ok salut bells »

- Hey Jake, nous devons y aller, Charlie voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigèrent vers ma voiture pour aller chez Charlie et Sue. Nous arrivâmes et entrâmes dans la maison.

- Hey Leah, toute mes félicitations dis-je en l'enlaçant. Elle rayonnait et je savais pourquoi.

- Jake, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui dit Leah , ils s'assirent, il avait l'air effrayé.

- Charlie nous donne sa maison, lui dit Leah avec joie

- Tu es sérieuse, demanda Jake, Charlie entra à ce moment.

- Oui ça l'est Jake, je veux que toi et Leah ayez un bon départ, donc voici les clefs et emménagez quand vous voulez. Jake se leva et serra la main de Charlie.

Je me glissais dehors et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, il était temps de rentré à la maison.

- Bells entendis-je Jake m'appeler. Il se tenait devant moi en souriant.

- Merci pour notre conversation de tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait du bien, merci. Dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- De rien Jake, fait moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Dis-je en rentrant dans ma voiture. Dit à Charlie que je l'appellerais plus tard.

Il acquiesça et me salua. Sur le chemin du retour, je pensais à Jake qui allait devenir père. Je me demandais comment Emmett serait en papa. Je pouffais, il serait un père immature, tous les enfants l'aimeraient.

Tous les enfants voudraient d'un père comme Emmett et ça me faisait sourire. En arrivant à la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumés.

- Je suis rentrée, pas de réponse, je montais à l'étage, il y avait un bain de prêt pour moi. Après mon bain, je me suis mise au lit et je trouvais un mot.

**Je suis allé aider Alice à installer les meubles dans la nouvelle maison de Jake, je t'aime chérie, Emmett.**

Wow ils aident Jake. Je lui envoyais un texto

Devine quoi (bella)

Quoi ( jake)

Les cullen s'occupent de ta maison (bella)

C'est pas vrai (jake)

Je t'appelle demain bonne nuit (bella)

Bonne nuit (jake)

J'éteignis les lumières et m'endormis instantanément.

Je frissonnais un peu et réalisais qu'Emmett était rentré, il m'embrassa et je repensais tranquillement à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

J'ai finalement clos le dossier Edward et je l'ai enfermé à double tour, maintenant, je pouvais penser à mon futur avec Emmett. Tout était parfait et je chérissais chaque minute pour ça.

* * *

**pas de panique c pas la fin!!!! la suite pour demain si j'ai fini et si je suis motivée lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le nouveaux chapitre!!!!!! et gros surprise en perspective mais je n'en dit pas plus à vous de lire**

**Chapitre 11**

Propositions

Je me réveillais, et je ne me sentais pas bien, je tenais mon estomac jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne les toilettes et je vomis, je me sentais vraiment mal, ça me brulait comme de l'acide et ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes la tête dans les toilettes, j'ai décidé de prendre ma douche, je commençais à me relaxer. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et c'était bizarre, je baissais les yeux.

Et là horreur, j'avais une petite bosse, Emmett devait arrêter de faire des pancakes, me dis-je à moi-même. Après ma douche, je me sentais mieux et j'étais détendue. Je descendis les escaliers et je sentis une odeur de pancakes, je souriais.

- Emmett, tu dois arrêter de faire des pancakes, regarde. Je lui montrais mon ventre avec la petite bosse, il rigola.

- Désolé Bells, que veux-tu d'autre, il sourit et je fondis.

- Pourquoi pas des œufs, il acquiesça et prépara des œufs brouillés avec des toasts. Après le petit déjeuner, Emmett et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la maison des Cullen.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dis-je en entrant, ils me saluèrent en retour. Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé et je recommençais à ne pas me sentir bien, pas bon !

- Excusez-moi. Dis-je en me ruant vers les toilettes, que se passait-il avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé, peut-être que c'était les œufs. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais chaud, pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Alors que je redescendais, tout le monde me regarda.

- Ca va Bells, me demanda Emmett en m'enlaçant.

- Oui je pense que les œufs ne devaient pas être assez cuit dis-je en souriant, il me regarda choqué.

- Il l'était, j'ai suivi la recette d'Esmée à la lettre. Répondit Emmett. Je me levais et m'étirais.

- Bella ton estomac ! S'exclama Alice en s'approchant de moi, je souriais.

- Emmett m'a préparé trop de pancakes, nous avons tous rit, nous regardâmes Alice et elle secouait la tête.

- Carlisle, ausculte Bella s'il te plait. Demanda Jasper, je peux sentir de la confusion et de l'inquiétude venant d'elle, je pense qu'elle est malade. Dit-il en me regardant. Carlisle acquiesça, je le suivis dans son bureau.

- Bella depuis quand te sens-tu comme ça ? me demanda-t-il en sortant son stéthoscope pour écouter les battements de mon cœur (ndlt : comme si il en avait besoin mdr).

- Et bien, en me levant ce matin, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais envie d'œufs, et je viens à l'instant d'être malade, il me coupa.

- Bella de quand date tes dernières règles ? Je rougis un peu et réfléchis.

- Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé. Dis-je pour ma défense et Carlisle secoua la tête.

- Les femmes sont figées dans leur corps, donc elles ne peuvent pas procréer, mais les hommes restent les même. Répondit-il en souriant, je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais enceinte.

- Donc comme tu es humaine, tu peux tomber enceinte, mais avec ta partie loup garou, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez avoir. Je vais avoir besoin de consulter mes livres pour être sur. Me dit-il avec le sourire. Il m'enlaça et je savais ce que je devais faire, je me levais et avec Carlisle, nous rejoignîmes les autres.

- Je suis enceinte. J'entendis des halètements et je baissais ma tête honteuse. Je savais qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

- Carlisle, c'est vrai ? demanda Emmett, et Carlisle acquiesça. Oh mon dieu Bella, je vais être papa dit-il en m'enlaçant, il sanglota. Je regardais autour de moi et Esmée et Alice aussi pleuraient.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demandais-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes

- Bien sur que non chérie me répondit Esmée, elle était sincère et je souris.

- Non cela ne peut pas arriver siffla Rose en venant vers nous avec Edward.

- Elle a raison, nous devons nous débarrasser de cette chose dit Edward.

Suis-je vraiment sortie avec lui ! J'étais en colère et suite à ça, je me suis transformée là ou je me trouvais, j'hurlais si fort que la maison trembla. Je partis en courant de la maison et me dirigeais vers La Push. Peut-être me comprendraient-ils. Je restais assise sur un rocher dans la forêt à coté de la maison de Jake.

- Bells entendis-je Sam et Jake.

- Hey les gars. Leur répondis-je tristement. Je poussais un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas me demanda Sam en s'asseyant en face de moi, je leurs montrais ce qu'il se passait.

- Félicitation Bella dit Jake en me donnant un coup de coude, tout comme Sam.

- Ca ne rend pas heureux Rose et Edward, ils veulent que je me débarrasse de cette « chose ». Leurs expliquais-je encore plus tristement.

- Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire ça demanda Jake.

- Parce que nous ne savons pas ce que le bébé sera, je veux dire que je suis une humaine à moitié loup mise enceinte par un vampire. Je commençais à pleurer, j'essayais de retenir mes larmes, je ne voulais pas paraître faible, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Attends ! dis-je alors que Jake sortait de mon esprit en me laissant avec Sam.

- Pourquoi, n'irions-nous pas voir Carlisle demain et peut-être pourrons nous savoir ce que c'est. Dit Sam en souriant.

- Oui, ok, ça me semble correct.

- Peut-être qu'avec mes connaissances et celles de Carlisle, nous découvrirons quelque chose. Il me frappa l'épaule et sourit.

- Je suis de retour, Emmett veux que tu rentres, il a besoin de te parler. Me dit Jake d'un ton qui ne me disait rien de bon.

- Ok merci les gars de ne pas me juger, dis-je en courant dans la forêt.

- Bella à l'air d'être surprise, entendis-je Jake dire alors que je sortais de leurs esprits. J'arrivais à la maison, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre et j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Alice avait sortie des vêtements pour moi, je souris et les enfilais.

- Emmett, je suis rentrée, dis-je en descendant les escaliers, personne ! soudain, j'entendis de la musique venant de la chambre d'Emmett. Je remontais et jetais un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Sur le sol se trouvait des roses et des bougies étalés qui menaient jusqu'au balcon. J'ouvris la porte et devant moi il y avait une table sur laquelle se trouvait à manger. Je restais plantée là à regarder et je sursautais lorsque je sentis 2 bras froids se mettre autour de ma taille.

- Hey tu es rentrée me dit Emmett en embrassant ma joue.

- Oui j'ai été voir Jake et Sam. Il sourit quand je lui ai dit ça.

- Donc Jake à bien transmis mon message. J'ai acquiescé et il m'invita à m'asseoir. Ensuite Esmée est arrivée avec une entrée pour moi, un verre à vin de sang pour Emmett et un jus de fruit pour moi. Je commençais à manger ma soupe de tomate, fait maison en plus.

- Bella peut-on discuter ? Demanda-t-il en sirotant son verre, j'ai acquiescé, ce qu'a dit Rose est hors de propos dit Emmett, d'un ton dur, je le laissais continuer.

- Je ne veux pas me débarrasser du bébé, je veux l'avoir dit-il en souriant, ça a fait fondre mon cœur.

- Je veux l'avoir aussi, Emmett, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. Il se leva, m'enlaça et m'embrassa puis il se rassit, Esmée arriva avec des pâtes aux boulettes de viandes pour moi et un steack et du sang pour Emmett.

- Je croyais que les vampires ne mangeaient pas. Dis-je en souriant.

- On ne mange pas, mais accompagné de sang, c'est juste divin. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, je rigolais. Cette soirée était parfaite, je n'ai pas été malade une seule fois, je profitais de ce moment. Après le diner, Esmée m'apporta une part de tarte à la pomme avec de la crème anglaise, mon dessert préféré.

- Bella, je dois te parler. Dit Emmett en essuyant sa bouche et en venant près de moi, il se mit à genoux. Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire !

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais ça parce que tu porte notre bébé, car ce n'est pas le cas, je t'aime, tu es tout ce que j'ai. Ca fait un moment que je veux faire ça maintenant. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? Emmett sortit une petite boite et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait un anneau en argent massif avec des saphirs incrustés tout autour, c'était magnifique, je commençais à pleurer alors qu'il la glissait à mon doigt.

- Oui Emmett, je le veux, dis-je entre deux sanglots tout en l'enlaçant. Il me souleva, et me fit tourner. A ce moment tout était merveilleux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me repose et là je du filer au toilette, oh mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que se moment soit ruiné comme ça.

- Je me relevais, mais j'avais le tournis alors je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Je me suis relevée à nouveau et j'ai aspergé mon visage avec de l'eau. Je rejoignis Emmett qui m'attendait, il me serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime Emmett Cullen dis-je en souriant.

- Moi aussi me répondit-il, il avait une bague lui aussi et j'aimais ça.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres, alors que je descendais, je pouvais voir Edward et Rose dans un coin. Je commençais à trembler, mais Emmett me calma, ainsi que Jasper, je le remerciais.

- Donc dit Alice, je levais les yeux au ciel et montrais ma main. Je bouchais mes oreilles à cause du cri qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

- OH MON DIEU nous devons commencer les préparatifs aussi vite que possible, dit Alice pour elle-même. Jasper hocha la tête et m'enlaça.

- Bienvenue dans la famille me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, je lui souris, Carlisle fit la même chose. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Edward et Rose et ils m'ont juste sourit. J'avais envie d'effacer ce faux sourire sur la jolie petite figure de Rose. Je tremblais, et je me sentais bizarre, ma vision est devenue floue.

- Bella tu m'entends, entendis-je Carlisle me demander, j'essayais de répondre, mais je ne pouvais pas, tout devint noir, je pouvais entendre des voix autour de moi, mais je ne voyais rien que m'arrivait-il

* * *

**Alors vos impressions???????? moi j'ai beaucoup aimé et que quelqu'un frappe Ed et Rose ca leur fera les pieds non mais!!!! je suis pas violente d'habitude mais là ils y vont fort non??**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite !!!! attention c'est riche en rebondissement !!!!**

**Lulu81 : Et oui, l'auteur est sadique !!!! et moi aussi j'aime cette fic, c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu la traduire ;)**

**Grazie : Merci pour ta fidélité ca fait plaisir, d'ailleur pdt que j'y pense j'ai pas reussi à aller lire tes fics, ton lien m'a emmener à une boite de messagerie j'ai essayé de te chercher mais je t'ai pas trouvé :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Les légendes sont vraies.

Je me suis réveillées avec le son d'un bip, je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, quelque chose m'attirait dans la pièce ou je me trouvais mais je ne savais pas quoi.

- Emmett soufflais-je et il arriva près de moi.

- Hey chérie, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue

- Que s'est-il passé demandais-je faiblement.

- Et bien tu t'es évanouie à cause du stress et avec ton état, ca ne fait pas bon ménage. Au final, c'est toutes les pressions que tu as subi qui t'on fait défaillir. Dit-il tristement. J'étais inquiète pour le bébé, il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé va bien. Dit-il

- Combien de temps je suis restée évanoui demandais-je

- Environ 10 heures, il est 10 heures du matin, la meute va bientôt arrivée il sourit et m'embrassa le front.

- Carlisle entra et l'attraction que je subissais disparut au même moment. Il me dit que je pouvais me lever et m'habiller, Emmett m'emmena dans le bain, c'était toujours un moment de pur bonheur. Une fois habillée, merci Alice d'avoir préparé mes vêtements, je descendis rejoindre les autres, tous me saluèrent.

- Alors qu'avez-vous découvert, demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'Emmett, il souriait, il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

- Et bien j'ai consulté mes livres et j'ai parlé avec Sam, commença Carlisle.

- Vois-tu Bella, ça ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois avant et ce qui s'est produit par la suite n'est pas génial dit Sam. Le dernier qui est né, les volturi s'en sont occupés et l'on fait disparaître, ils pensaient que c'était une menace car il n'avait pas de cœur qui battait, il ressemblait à un immortel.

- Les immortels sont des traites pour tout le monde ici, ils sont puissants et ne meurent pas facilement. S'il le voulait, il pourrait nous tuer tous en quelques secondes, donc les volturi ont tué le dernier connu de son espèce. Sam me regarda, je gardais un visage neutre et lui fit signe de continuer. Mais Carlisle pris la relève.

- Bella tu vas donner naissance à un hybride immortel, c'est ce qui est créé quand un loup et un vampire se mettent ensemble. Il s'arrêta et nous entendîmes la porte claquer, Edward et Rose étaient partis. Sam continua.

- Mais vu que tu es humaine, son cœur battra, ce que nous essayons de te dire, c'est que le tout premier n'avait pas de pulsation cardiaque, et c'était effrayant, c'est pourquoi les volturi ont tué les premier. Il est de la haine et de la vengeance, tu vois ce que je veux dire Bella. Dit Sam en me regardant, je souriais.

- Oui, comme Emmett et moi aimons ce bébé, il aura un cœur qui aura son propre battement. Dis-je, Sam acquiesça et sourit.

- Mais fait attention Bella, donner naissance à ce bébé, va surement te tuer. J'haletais et commençais à pleurer, mais nous avons la permissions de Jake et de Sam si le cas se produisait de te transformer. M'expliqua Carlisle en souriant.

- Mais il ne devra te mordre qu'une fois, le reste du venin devra être injecté avec une seringue, dit Sam en désignant Carlisle. Je m'assis en essayant d'assimiler tout ça.

- Quelle sera sa force ? Demandais-je, Carlisle et Sam hochèrent de la tête.

- Et bien il sera capable de s'occuper des volturi en quelque coup s'il le voulait. Dit Sam en souriant, tout comme moi, wow, mon bébé allait être spécial de bien des façons.

- Maintenant, Bella, j'ai besoin de te faire un check up pour m'assurer que le bébé va bien. J'acquiesçais et le suivis dans la chambre. J'entendais beaucoup de discussions en bas, non seulement, j'allais donner naissance à un vampire hybride, mais je le guiderais, ce qu'Edward n'aurait jamais voulu faire. Mais ça allait arriver et je n'ai jamais été aussi prête.

- Maintenant Bella assis toi s'il te plait. Me demanda Carlisle, je me hissais sur le lit et attendis.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça Bella, me demanda Carlisle avec le sourire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui arrive, c'est quelque chose !! dis-je alors que Carlisle posait son stéthoscope sur mon cœur, j'inspirais pour me relaxer et me mis à respirer doucement.

- Impossible, s'exclama Carlisle choqué, oh mon dieu, quelque chose ne va pas, je le savais.

- Félicitation Bella, tu vas avoir des jumeaux. Carlisle m'enlaça, pendant que je digérais ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

- Des jumeaux, dis-je avec le sourire, il acquiesça et je lui sautais au cou, heureuse.

- Carlisle, jouer le jeu avec ce que je m'apprête à faire, il acquiesça et nous redescendîmes. Il était temps pour moi de jouer, nous allions voir si ça allait fonctionner.

- Les gars dis-je le plus tristement que je pu. Emmett et moi n'allons pas avoir un bébé, je commençais à pleurer maintenant.

- C'est vrai ajouta Carlisle tristement, bien ça fonctionnait.

- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. Je les regardais en pleurant de joie. Emmett se rua sur moi et me fit tournoyée.

- Ne me refais jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-il en sanglotant, tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir deux petits-enfants. Dit Esmée en souriant.

- J'ai le mariage à planifier, et maintenant je dois refaire la chambre de Bella dit Alice surexitée. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eue dit-elle en souriant et en courant dans ma chambre. Le simple plaisir d'Alice.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et les loups sont restés diner à la maison, pendant ce temps, Alice me parlait des préparatifs du mariage. Esmée, elle préparait à manger, vous savez comment mange les loups.

- Jake ou est Leah ? Demandais-je juste quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Seth et sa sœur.

Le ventre de Leah commençais à s'arrondir, pas autant que le mien, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était enceinte.

- Salut tout le monde, qui est ce qui cuisine ? demanda Seth en se frottant le ventre

- Esmée, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Leah vint s'asseoir avec Alice et moi en souriant.

- Leah, veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur lui demandais-je, elle souriait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Avec plaisir, j'adorerai, dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

- Bien maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à commander les robes des demoiselles d'honneur dit Alice.

- Le repas est prêt. Annonça Esmée. Nous nous sommes tous dirigés dans la salle à manger, la table était rempli de nourriture allant des cuisses de poulets aux sandwichs.

- Ca à l'air super Esmée, merci, dit Jake en l'embrassant sur la joue tout comme Sam.

- A l'attaque les gars, s'exclama Seth, tout le monde rigola, alors que regardions les gars attraper tout ce qu'il pouvait, Esmée nous apporta une assiette à Leah et moi.

- Avant que cela ne disparaissent. Esmée souriait, Leah et moi étions coincés avec notre steak et nos patates. Après le diner, nous étions tous gavés.

- Oh mais c'est une honte, que vais-je faire de toutes ces tartes. Dit Esmée en désignant les 20 tartes qu'elle avait préparé, je souriais et attendis.

- Je suis sur qu'on peut encore faire un peu de place dit Seth en souriant.

- Wow tu parles d'un appétit ! dis-je et nous éclatâmes de rire, les gars allaient faire le ménage.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon avec Alice et les préparatifs du mariage. Soudain, elle arrêta de parler et ses yeux devinrent vitreux, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Les gars criais-je, tout le monde arriva et regarda Alice, soudain elle sortie de sa trance inquiète.

- Les volturi, ils arrivent, ils viennent nous voir la semaine prochaine, mais pourquoi viennent-ils ? dit Alice en se dirigeant vers le jardin en se frottant les tempes.

Je regardais Emmett, et à partir de là, tout s'est effondré, j'ai commencé à paniquer et je me précipitais dans le jardin pour rejoindre Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché leur venue, demandais-je à Alice, j'attendis la réponse.

- J'essai de le voir, dit Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Suis tout les esprits, dis-je en haussant le ton, elle sourit et acquiesça, quelques minutes plus tard, elle haletait et rentra en courant.

- Edward et Rose ont fait ça, ils sont partis avant de savoir ce que les bébés allaient devenir. Soudain, ils entrèrent par la porte en ricanant. Je perdis le contrôle et grognais, alors que Rose entrait dans le jardin, je fonçais sur elle et mutais.

- Je commençais à griffer son visage, Sam et Jake m'éloignèrent d'elle pour que je me calme. Je me mis à courir vers la forêt et je repris ma forme humaine. Je m'effondrais sur le sol en sanglotant.

- Bells entendis-je Emmett m'appeler, hey ne pleure pas, viens là. Dit-il en me berçant.

- Ils nous ont tous condamnés, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'ai arrêté de pleurer et Alice vint nous trouver, elle souriait.

- Viens Bells, on a un plan, rejoins nous. Je me levais, m'habillais et rentrais avec Emmett, Sam et Jake était toujours transformés, j'ai hoché de la tête et ils reprirent forme humaine. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu le visage de Rose, elle ressemblait à Emily, d'une certaine manière, je m'en voulais, mais ça m'avait fait du bien.

- Bella explique à Edward et Rose, je commençais à pleurer, mais je retins mes larmes.

- Je vais avoir des jumeaux, ils seront des hybrides immortels, mais ils auront un cœur qui bat, et maintenant, vous avez condamnés mes enfants alors qu'ils ne sont même pas nés. Dis-je en regardant Edward. Il baissa la tête de honte et Rose marmonna quelque chose à voix basse.

Je ne voulais pas que la semaine prochaine arrive si vite. J'essayais de ne pas y penser et me focalisais sur le mariage et les bébés. Je regardais Emmett et sourit. Au fond de moi, je savais que tout allait bien se passer, une fois qu'on m'a expliqué le plan, mais j'étais tout de même inquiète.

J'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges et tout devint noir, je pouvais entendre des voix et quelque chose à propos de sang. J'ai perdu tout mes sens et j'ai laissé le noir m'envahir, en espérant ne jamais me réveiller de ce sommeil paisible.

* * *

**Alors on envie de les massacrer Edward et Rose non???? surtout Rose qui n'a pas l'air de trop regretter grrrrrr blondasse (je n'ai rien contre les blondes en général mais celle là mérite cette appellation ;))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà la suite en espérant que ca vous plaise toujours autant !!!!!**

**Lulu81 : effectivement ils mériteraient de souffrir, mais soit patiente !!!! (chut j'en ai déjà trop dit)**

**Grazie : Merci, en espérant que cette suite te convienne.**

**Chapitre 13**

Le sang c'est juste divin

Je me réveillais dans le bureau de Carlisle, dans le même lit que l'autre fois. J'étais reliée à un goutte à goutte, je me sentais groggy, quand je sentis une drole d'odeur. A coté de moi se trouvait un verre de sang, ça sentait la rouille et l'odeur de fer me soulevait le cœur.

- Hey Bella, tu es réveillée, dit Emmett en embrassant ma tête.

- Oui, enlève ce sang de ma vue, dis-je en pointant cet infâme verre devant moi.

- Non, je ne peux pas le faire bébé, Carlisle va te l'expliquer je pense. Quelques secondes plus tard il entra dans la chambre.

- Vois-tu Bella, les bébés ont une moitié vampire et que boivent les vampires quand ils ont faim ? m'expliqua Carlisle en pointant le verre de sang, je secouais la tête, attendez, il veut me faire boire ça, me faire boire du sang.

- Je ne peux pas boire ça, dis-je en essayant de défendre mon point de vue.

- Ca aidera les bébés, Emmett souriait en essayant de me réconforter. Il marquait un point, si les bébés avaient besoin de sang et que je ne pouvais pas leur en donner assez, je devais boire cet infâme truc. Je frémis à l'idée de boire du sang humain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, c'est du sang d'elan, Emmett à été en chasser tout à l'heure. Dit Carlisle en souriant. Je regardais Emmett effrayé et acquiesçais, il ne pouvait rien arrivé. J'ai mis la paille dans ma bouche, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à boire. Le sang coula dans ma gorge et j'essayais de ne pas le recracher, comment Emmett pouvais boire ça. Je fini le verre et j'ai froncé le nez et secoué la tête. Le goût n'était pas si terrible que ça. Vraiment.

- Bella tu as retrouvé des couleurs, tu commence à aller mieux, tu en veux d'autre demanda Emmett, mon corps criait oui, pour mes enfants, mais mon esprit ne voulait plus jamais toucher à ce truc.

- Oui s'il te plait, le goût est bon au bout d'un certain temps. Dis-je avec le sourire et j'avalais un autre verre. Emmett affichait le sourire que j'aimais tant.

- Je t'avais dit que le sang d'élan était succulent. Dit-il en souriant, ça me rappela notre diner ou il avait demandé ma main.

- Du nouveau pour le mariage, demandais-je au moment ou Alice entra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout est organisé pour la semaine prochaine. Dit-elle, j'étais soulagée, mais attendez,

- Et Aro et les autres ? demandais-je en paniquant, le moniteur s'affola à cause de mes battements de cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont invités, s'il y a une chose donc je suis sur c'est qu'ils ne gâcheront jamais un mariage. Dit Alice, maintenant, tout est prêt, il nous restera juste ta robe à ajuster par rapport à ton ventre et tout sera parfait. Elle m'embrassa et sortie de la chambre.

- Je dois y aller bébé, j'ai besoin de chasser et je dois trier mes costumes, ordre d'Alice. Dit Emmett en m'embrassant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite, repose toi.

Il quitta la chambre et je me retrouvais seule, sur ma table de nuit se trouvait mon livre de Roméo et Juliette, je commençais à le lire et arrivée au milieu je m'endormis.

- Bella réveille toi entendis-je une voix m'appeler, elle était douce et velouté, Bella, dit-elle encore une fois, je me réveillais et essayais de trouver qui me parlait. J'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai vu Edward le sourire aux lèvres. Mon moniteur s'affola, que faisait-il ici, il est venu tuer mes bébés.

- Bella calme toi, je ne suis pas là pour te blesser. Je voyais qu'il était sincère et je me calmais un peu.

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour la peine que Rose et moi t'avons causée, il baissa la tête honteux. Je voulais lui pardonner, mais une part de moi me criait de ne pas le faire.

- Edward, tu as condamné mes bébés, ils vont mourir dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes, mais je n'y arrivais pas et commençais à sangloter. Il m'enlaça et je le laissais faire. Je n'ai pas entendu Rose entrer dans la chambre. Ce que je savais c'est que j'étais coincé, Edward me tenait, ses yeux étaient noir comme du charbon.

- Edward, tiens là, siffla Rose, elle tenait une seringue remplie d'un liquide pourpre. Qu'allait-elle faire.

- Nous allons nous débarrasser des bébés, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

- JASPER, ALICE, QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER. Criais-je, j'étais trop affolé pour me transformer et je pouvais faire du mal aux bébés si je le faisais. Je commençais à trembler.

- Rose elle va bientôt muter, dépêche-toi ! cria Edward, mais c'était trop tard.

- Bella ne fait pas ça entendis-je Alice crier, elle se tenait à la porte avec Jasper et Emmett, trop tard. Je me transformais et fonçais sur Rose. Je lui donnais un coup de patte qui la fit voltiger. Edward essaya de m'attaquer, mais je le frappais avant. Après quelques minutes, je ressentis une douleur à l'estomac et je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Je vomis du sang et je commençais à pleurer. Emmett m'attrapa et m'emmena dans un nouveau lit. Alice me changea et je fus à nouveau mis sous perfusion.

- Bella, que c'est-il passé me demanda Emmett en sanglotant.

- Edward est venu s'excuser, commençais-je en pleurant, ensuite il m'a immobilisé et Rose est arrivée avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide pourpre. Dis-je toujours en pleurant. Emmett me pris dans ses bras.

- Chut c'est fini maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus seule à partir de maintenant. Il embrassa mon front, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

- Bella j'aurais du voir ce qui allait se passer, mais ils bloquaient leurs esprits, quand je l'ai découvert, il était trop tard. Dit Alice en sanglotant.

- Alice, c'est bon, je sais que tu ne pouvais rien voir, si tu avais pu, nous n'en serions pas là. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Je ne te quitte pas Bells, on va se relayer pour veiller sur toi. Dit Alice en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le mariage à finir d'organiser, elle vint s'asseoir prèt de moi sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qu'ils avaient ? demandais-je à Emmett, il se détourna et Alice répondis.

- C'est la seule chose qui peut tuer un vampire à naitre, ce truc fait bouger le placenta et engourdit ton corps. Une fois ton corps engourdis, tu ne peux plus sentir la douleur, donc les bébés meurent sans que tu le sache. Alice baissa la tête.

- Mais comment l'ont-ils eu ? demandais-je

- Et bien, quand Edward et Rose sont allés à Volterra, ils ont soudoyé un des gardes pour qu'il le leur donne. Dit Alice en colère. Aro ne sais pas encore ce que son garde à fait, mais il va le savoir bientôt. Dit-elle en souriant. Maintenant repose toi. Je regardais autour de moi et Jasper m'envoya quelques ondes relaxantes et quelques minutes plus tard je dormais.

Les jours suivants se ressemblaient, je sortais du lit uniquement en cas d'extrême nécessité, Alice venait tous les jours me parler du mariage qui se déroulerait dans quelques jours maintenant. Emmett restait avec moi autant qu'il le pouvait. Nous n'avions plus aucun signe de vie d'Edward ou de Rose ce qui était bien.

Les choses ont commencé à bouger lorsque je reçue un paquet d'Aro lui-même, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Quand as-tu l'intention de l'ouvrir Bella ? demanda Alice, ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça. J'ouvris la boite, et à l'intérieure se trouvait une note écrit d'une écriture fine et penchée. **Bella, je me réjouie de notre rencontre. Aro**. Je regardais Alice et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Puis elle sourit et se mis à sauter.

- Ma vision était fausse, ils vont écouter ce que nous avons à leur dire. Ils veulent voir les bébés et connaître leur état d'esprit. Dit Alice en souriant.

J'étais heureuse de l'apprendre, maintenant, on avait 50% de chance que tout se passe bien. Je continuais d'ouvrir le cadeau, à l'intérieure, il y avait un collier, pas n'importe quel collier, un de ceux qui valent cher, il datait de l'époque victorienne.

C'était une chaine en argent, ou se trouvait accroché un médaillon en rubis et en forme de cœur, je l'ouvris et à l'intérieure on pouvait voir 2 emplacements pour mettre des photos. Je souriais.

- C'est le bijou parfait qui manquait à ta robe. Dit Alice.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu ma robe dis-je. Alice hocha la tête.

- tu ne la verras pas avant que je te l'ai enfilé. Leah arrive bientôt avec sa famille. M'annonça alice. Flute, qu'en était-il de Charlie. J'étais entrain de me préparer quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Charlie me regarda et sourit.

- Wow des jumeaux. Je vais être grand-père. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Mais moi ça me fit pleurer. Après quelques larmes, il quitta la chambre avec Sue.

- Alors Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais botté le cul d'Edward et Rose. Dit Leah en m'enlaçant. J'ai sourit et acquiescé.

- On a plus qu'à attendre le mariage. Dit-elle, elle avait l'air épuisé.

- Leah tu as l'air si fatigué. Lui dis-je elle acquiesça.

- Oui, depuis que Jake est l'alpha, il est rarement là, maman et Charlie travaillent, je dois tout faire toute seule, mais Jake m'aide quand il peut ou bien Seth quand il n'est pas avec Jake. Dit-elle en souriant à son petit ami. Il lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la chambre.

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici avec moi, demandais-je elle sourit et acquiesça, Esmée prendra soin de nous, elle adore ça. J'appelais Esmée.

- Leah tu as l'air épuisé. Dit-elle en voyant ses yeux et son air mou.

- Peut-elle rester ? demandais-je, Esmée frappa dans ses mains et acquiesça.

- Bien sur, quelqu'un d'autre peut venir, je ne peux pas rester. Dit Esmée en se dirigeant vers là porte. Nous en parlâmes à Jake et il était d'accord avec moi, Alice allait faire un peu de shopping pour racheter quelques vêtements et un lit supplémentaire a été installé dans ma chambre.

Les jours passaient et Leah et moi nous sentions beaucoup mieux, nous mangions plus et elle avait l'air bien reposé. Le mariage était pour dans 2 jours, soudain Alice entra dans la chambre.

- Ils vont être ici dans exactement 2 heures, habille toi et tiens toi prête. Dit-elle en m'emmenant dans la salle de bain et en sortant de quoi nous habiller à Leah et moi, nous prîmes une douche, on se sentait propre et rafraichis.

Nous descendimes et Esmée encore une fois avait préparé un festin pour manger. Nous nous sommes assis et nous sommes servis avant que les garçons n'arrivent et face un carnage. Après le déjeuner, nous avons attendu l'arrivé d'Aro et de sa garde. Il y avait juste Aro, Jane, Felix et Caius qui venaient accompagné de 3 membres de la garde, l'un d'entre eux était celui qui avait donner à Edward et Rose la seringue.

- On sonna à la porte et tout le monde se figea, aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée, j'en était sur.

* * *

**C'est officiel, je déteste le edward de cette fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol pas vous?**


	14. Chapter 14

**et voilà la visite des volturi!!!!!!**

**mia : Merci à toi**

**Grazie : Merci tes coms me font super plaisir comme toujours.**

**Chapitre 14**

Moment de vérité

Aro, Jane, Felix, Caius, bienvenu. Dit Carlisle alors qu'ils entraient dans notre maison à Emmett et moi. Nous avons réussi à quitter la maison des Cullen et arriver juste à temps. J'étais nerveuse et commençais à trembler. Je voulais muter. Mais Emmett me regarda en souriant et je me calmais.

- Carlisle, mon ami. Dit Aro en l'enlaçant. Tout le monde porta son attention sur moi, ça me rendais encore plus nerveuse.

- Alors chère Bella, veux-tu bien m'expliquer. Demanda Aro en prenant ma main et en l'embrassant.

- O…Ou…oui. Dis-je en me mettant à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps et m'effondrais en larmes sur le sol. Aro me réconforta.

- Ma chère enfant, ne pleures pas, viens m'expliquer loin de tout le monde. Aro me mena dehors dans le jardin et me fit asseoir.

- Je connais les histoires, mais la mienne est différente, Emmett et moi n'avons rien planifiés, tout n'est dû qu'à l'amour. J'allais continuer quand Aro me coupa.

- Donc cet immortel va avoir un cœur qui bat. Dit-il en prenant ma main.

- Aro ce sont des hybrides immortels. Dis-je en le regardant, il souriait.

- Explique-moi mon enfant. Dit-il en touchant mon pendentif.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai découvert que mon père était à moitié Quileute. Mais il ne s'est jamais transformé, donc il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais quand je suis en colère, et bien je me transforme. Dis-je en pleurant. Pffff ces fichues hormones vont finir par me tuer.

- Ahh je vois mon enfant, donc ce n'est pas un traitre. Dit Aro le sourire aux lèvres.

- Aro je vais avoir des jumeaux. Et ce ne seront pas des traitres. Nous allons les élever selon notre mode de vie. Dis-je en souriant et en le regardant.

- Mais tu risques que de surement mourir. Dit-il choquer.

- Si ça arrive, la meute des Quileutes a autorisé Carlisle à me mordre une fois, mais le reste du venin devra être injecté. Aro souriait pleinement maintenant, et je devais admettre que son visage était agréable à regarder.

- Jane, viens ici, s'il te plait. Jane apparut et me regarda. Pourrais-tu, dis Aro, je la regardais gênée. Elle était tendue maintenant.

- Bella, tu peux bloquer l'attaque de Jane, tu seras très puissante. Dit-il en souriant. Jane s'est assise en reprenant son souffle. Je souriais.

- Maintenant, Bella, j'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-il avec un verre de sang d'elan. C'était vrai, Aro et la garde entière étaient devenus végétariens maintenant.

- Quand les enfants seront plus vieux, pourrais-tu réfléchir au fait , et avec leur permission bien sur, qu'ils se joignent à nous, ils seront d'une grande aide, ils reviendront tout les weekends et vous pourrez venir les voir quand vous voulez. Je coupais Aro et souriais.

- J'aimerais, mais laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'ils ont à vous dire. Dis-je en frottant mon ventre. Aro toucha mon estomac et tressaillit.

- Impossible. Dit-il j'ai senti leur coup et regarde ma main. Je regardais et vis une légère ecchymose apparaître. Je regardais mon ventre et il était violet. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien sentit. Quand je levais mon regard, je vis Jasper me sourire, il m'avait engourdie un peu.

- Ils seront fort, je suis impatient de les rencontrer. Maintenant, Alice, je crois savoir que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Dit Aro en s'adressant directement à elle, elle sourit.

- Oui, Aro, effectivement, regardez ça. Elle balança quelque chose à Aro, la garde entière haleta. Aro nous regarda furieux. Emmett se plaça près de moi tout comme la meute.

- Ou avez-vous eu ça ? siffla-t-il.

- Bella me dit Alice et tout le monde me regarda.

- Edward et Rose ont voulu tuer mes petits miracles avec ça. Dis-je en pointant la seringue qu'avait Aro dans la main.

- Voyez-vous Aro, Mirraslav, a volé ça, je l'ai vu dans l'esprit d'Edward avant qu'il s'enfuit. Expliqua Alice en désignant un membre de la garde.

- Viens ici ! Mirraslav fit un pas en avant et enleva sa capuche.

- Oui, maitre c'est vrai, dit-il en s'inclinant devant Aro.

Aro fit un claquement de doigt, un jet de flamme surgit sur lui et une fumée violette s'éleva. Aro se rassit en souriant.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit chère Alice. Dit Aro en embrassant la main d'alice qui se trouvait près de moi.

- Alors le mariage dit Felix en s'asseyant près d'Aro, qui est le jeune marié, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ca doit être moi, Félix, répondis Emmett en serrant sa main.

- Vos bébés vont être très beaux si c'est le père. Ronronna Jane, je commençais à trembler. Ces muscles. C'est bon, je me transformais.

Je grognais après Jane qui recula. J'entendis des halètements et restais là à la regarder.

- Elle est magnifique je dois dire, dit Aro à Félix, je regardais toujours Jane.

« _Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me blesser, je voulais juste blaguer, mon cœur appartient à Félix »_ Je souris un peu et commençais à sangloter, je m'effondrais en me tenant le ventre.

- Emmett, conduit là en haut. Ordonna Carlisle.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? je pouvais entendre des voix dans ma chambre, l'une d'elle était celle d'Aro.

- Elle est enceinte, chaque fois qu'elle se transforme, elle se blesse et elle blesse les bébés aussi. Expliqua Emmett. Quand Jane m'a parlé comme elle l'a fait, elle est devenue jalouse, dit Emmett avec le sourire. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais réveillée, je voulais en entendre un peu plus.

- Emmett est sont port d'attache, j'ai vu ce qu'elle a ressentis quand ton frère l'a quitté, tu l'as reconstruite et lui a montré tout ce à quoi elle avait droit. Les mots d'Aro me donnait envie de pleurer mais je me retenais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Aro, je ne lâcherais jamais une personne comme elle. Dit Emmett en embrassant mon front. Je m'agitais un peu et toussais.

- Hey, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Bella, ai-je entendu Jane alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, laissez-nous, ordonna-t-elle et tout le monde sortit. Oh mon dieu, le sort en était jeté maintenant.

- Bella, je suis désolée, je voulais juste déconner, me dit Jane en baissant la tête.

- C'est bon Jane, je sais que tu aimes Felix, je l'ai lu dans tes pensées. Dis-je en souriant, elle me regarda choquer et me sourit aussi.

- C'est intéressant. As-tu déjà pensé à des noms me demanda-t-elle. Minable, je n'y avais même pas encore songé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ca va être. Elle sourit.

- Félix, appela-t-elle, et il entra dans la chambre. Peux-tu dire à Bella quel sera le sexe de ses bébés. J'haletais, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ?

- Vois-tu chère Bella, Félix à un talent caché, que maintenant il arrive à controler, il est plus puissant qu'Alice. Je souris.

- Donc il peut voir le futur, mais mieux qu'Alice. Dis-je, Jane acquiesça et Félix sourit.

- Bella je peux voir tes enfants, félicitation, vous allez avoir une fille et un garçon. J'haletais et commençais à pleurer, c'était merveilleux.

- Emmett appelais-je et tout le monde entra.

- Nous allons avoir un garçon et une fille, Emmett se mit à sangloter et tout le monde nous applaudit et nous félicita. C'était fabuleux.

- Merci beaucoup Félix. Dis-je en sortant du lit pour l'enlacer, je me dirigeais vers Alice qui était aussi excitée que moi.

- Finalement, je vais pouvoir aller faire les magasins Jasper, Esmée tu viens. Dit-elle et ils partirent. Tout le monde rigola et regarda Aro.

- Aro, Félix à vu que Renesmée et Aiden allaient bientôt nous rejoindre. Dis-je en souriant, Aro avait le sourire aux lèvres et acquiesça. Heureusement, Jasper était parti, car cela l'aurait tué.

- Bella ces noms… dit Emmett en souriant.

- Renesmée c'est ma mère Renée et Esmée mis ensemble, et Aiden me semble bien pour le garçon, à moins que…. Dis-je à Emmett, il a juste sourit.

- Ils sont parfait, mieux que ce que j'avais trouvé, Emmettly et Emmett junior. Dit-il avec son sourire idiot. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante Bells. J'haletais de douleur et tenais mon ventre.

- Ils m'ont donné un coup, je pense qu'ils aiment leurs noms, dis-je à Félix qui s'étais approché.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçais et il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Oui, Aro avait raison, Aiden et Renesmée seront d'une grande aide et je peux dire qu'ils seront puissants. Félix recula en souriant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas.

- Aro, Dimitri et Alec seront là dans quelques heures, nous informa Alice. Nous nous assimes pour parler et rigoler. Demetri et Alec se sont joint à nous quelque temps après, il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient chez Carlisle et que la femme resterai chez Emmett et moi.

Le jour suivant était terrible, Alice veillait à ce que tout soit prêt pour le mariage, vu que les Volturi nous ont rejoints, elle a dû refaire le plan de table. Elle leur donna des vêtements normaux au lieu de leurs manteaux et de leurs robes. Leah et moi avons dû nous reposer tout les jours donc nous avons profité de notre chance.

Demain serait le jour du mariage et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où se trouvaient Edward et Rose, je m'en fichais, mais ça brisait le cœur d'Esmée. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un texto à Edward.

**Edward, vous manquez à Esmée, venez au mariage, je m'en fiche, mais venez pour Esmée pas pour moi, elle a le cœur brisé. Bella.**

Je fermais mon portable et me relaxais, j'essayais de m'évader, mais mes petits monstres ne voulaient pas dormir. Je buvais beaucoup de sang, c'était incroyable, mais si c'est ce qui rendait mes bébés heureux alors c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Bella tout est prêt maintenant. Dit Alice en s'asseyant près de moi, elle discutait avec Leah du déroulement de la cérémonie. Après le diner, je me sentais fatigué. Je savais que j'allais être occupée dans les jours à venir.

- Je vais dormir, je suis fatiguée dis-je en embrassant tout le monde, Emmett nous porta moi et Leah à l'étage. Jake était sortie pour une réunion avec la meute.

- Allez les filles vous dormez maintenant dit Emmett en m'embrassant sur les livres et sur la joue pour Leah.

- Bonne nuit Emmett, répondîmes nous ensemble en rigolant. Emmett alluma la chaine stéréo et une merveilleuse musique passait.

- Wow c'est quoi, me demanda Leah, je haussai les épaules, il y avait un mot sur mon oreiller.

**Bella, c'est quelque chose que j'ai composé pour toi, Edward n'est pas le seul à jouer du piano. Emmett.**

Je montrais la lettre à Leah et nous sourîmes, en quelques minutes on s'endormit. J'étais prête pour demain, j'espérais que tout se passerait bien. Alice avait tout planifié, il n'y avait pas de raison. Pensais-je en m'endormant. Dans quelques heures je serais Mme Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

**Alors votre avis????? que va t'il se passer ???**


	15. Chapter 15

**voilà la suite!!!!!!! en esperant que ca vous plaise!!!!!**

**merci au reviewer anonyme!!!**

**Chapitre 15**

Mariage surprise

Je me réveillais, j'avais mal partout, les bébés avaient donné des coups toute la nuit. Tant que je dormais profondément ça allait, mais là ils étaient en train de se rattraper. Emmett m'a coulé un bain, j'entrais dedans et me relaxais. Ca soulageait mes douleurs au ventre. Après le bain, je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Alice, en souffrant toujours, afin qu'elle me coiffe.

- Arrête de bouger, Bella, tu défais toute ta coiffure. Gémissait Alice.

- Je ne peux pas, les bébés bougent et ça me tue. Dis-je en larme. Alice laissa tomber son peigne et appela Carlisle.

- Bella. Dit-il, j'ai juste gémis, il sourit.

- C'est l'heure. M'annonça-t-il en me portant dans son bureau. Devant moi, il y avait un lit et à coté, tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour être réactif et rapide. Alice installa des sangles sur le lit, comme ça je ne tomberais pas lorsque je bougerais. Je me mis à crier, et on entendit mes cotes craquer.

- Maintenant Alice, j'ai besoin que tu coupes au niveau de son ventre pour pouvoir sortir les bébés. Ordonna Carlisle à Alice, mets des gants et un masque. Elle acquiesça.

Esmée attrapa une seringue, comme tous les autres.

- Jasper, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, tu peux partir si tu veux. Lui dit Carlisle.

- Non, je veux aider ma sœur. Dit-il en me souriant. Je me mis à crier.

- Sortez les de là, SORTEZ LES DE LA, criais-je de plus en plus fort.

- Alice, maintenant, dit Carlisle, et je ne sentis plus rien, j'étais complètement engourdie, je pouvais entendre le sang goutter sur le sol, et mes bébés pleurer. Soudain, je sentis des dents sur mon coup et des aiguilles sur mon corps. Je criais.

- Attachez là maintenant. Dit Esmée. J'ai été enchainée au lit. La douleur était insupportable et je voulais mourir. Je sentais le feu m'envahir et je voulais que ça s'arrête. Jasper s'assit à coté de moi et m'attrapa la main, je savais que ça le faisait souffrir, mais il voulait rester avec moi. Quand le feu gagna ma tête, je me mis à crier, je convulsais dans le lit. J'allais subir ce calvaire pendant 3 longs jours.

Jour 1

Jour 2

Jour 3

Je sentais mes sens revenir, j'entendais beaucoup mieux maintenant et je les odeurs m'arrivaient plus nettement aussi. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais sur le coté, Emmett se trouvait là souriant.

- Hey beauté. Dit-il en embrassant ma joue. J'essayais de parler, mais ma gorge me brulait. Je désignais le verre de sang d'élan. Emmett me le tendit, je le bu, ma soif était toujours présente, mais moins gênante.

- Alice t'as habillé, tu es prête à te voir, dit-il en découvrant un miroir. J'observais tout autour de moi, les couleurs sur les murs et les tableaux accrochés étaient beaucoup plus net et clair. J'haletais en me voyant dans la glace. Il y avait se tenant là une très jolie femme à la peau pale.

Mes yeux étaient rouges, mes cheveux plus long et plus souple qu'avant, j'étais parfaite. Emmett se plaça à coté de moi et nous formions un très joli couple. Je devais admettre, que j'étais plus jolie que Rose. Soudain, je me souvenais qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

- Ou sont Aiden et Nessie demandais-je choqué, ou étaient mes bébés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, Aro et Dimitri s'en occupe, tout le monde est allé chasser. Dit-il en me conduisant hors de la chambre. Je descendis et vis Dimitri avec les yeux rempli d'amour.

- Tu as deviné Bells, Nessie à son âge s'est imprégné de Dimitri. Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'elle est dans ses bras. M'expliqua Emmett en souriant. Ca ne m'enchantais pas, mais elle aurait pu choisir pire.

- Ah Bella, tu es encore plus jolie maintenant que tu es l'une des notres. Me félicita Aro en me s'avançant vers moi avec Aiden. Il me donna mon fils et j'haletais, il était aussi beau que son père. Il avait les cheveux bruns, son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux étaient dorés. Toutes les filles allaient craquer. Je le donnais à Emmett et regardais Dimitri.

- Regarde Nessie, c'est ta maman. Nessie me regarda et tendit les bras. Je pris mon bébé et elle rigola, elle était très jolie, tout comme moi, ses cheveux était marron clair, ils descendaient dans son dos en souplesse, ses yeux étaient à couper le souffle. Mes bébés étaient parfaits, j'avais finalement une famille et un mari…

- Emmett, on ne s'est jamais mariés. M'exclamais-je en tenant Nessie dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice à tout reprogrammé pour ce weekend, on va l'être. Dit Emmett en souriant, Nessie se mit à pleurer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dimitri la pris et elle arrêta et se mit à rigoler, je vais devoir remettre à jour mes compétences parentales. Je repris Aiden , il me regarda et sourit.

- Maman, dit-il. Aro le regarda et sourit, Aiden parlait déjà et il n'avait que quelque jours.

- Oh mon dieu, il vient juste de parler, tu peux dire papa. Dit Emmett à Aiden qui lui sourit.

- Papa, Emmett se mit à sangloter et s'agenouilla, c'est à ce moment que Carlisle entra.

- C'est lui qui vient de parler. Demanda-t-il en souriant, j'acquiesçais. Carlisle avait beaucoup de chose à expliquer.

- Et bien, vu qu'ils sont mi-loup, mi vampire, ils grandissent 2 fois plus vite, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'à la fin du weekend, ils ressemblent à des enfants de 2 ans. Nous expliqua Carlisle. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, pour faire des recherches sans aucun doute.

- Bells, tu veux voir la chambres des petits, je l'ai fini me demanda Alice, j'acquiesçais et nous montâmes tous. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre qui était la mienne avant, tout avait changé. Je regardais Alice, elle souriait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais, il y avait 2 berceaux en pin fait main, leurs noms étaient gravés dessus. Ils étaient parfaits en tout point. Leur chambre était peint en rose et bleu, très joliment répartit et il y avait des jouets et des ours en peluche partout. C'était magnifique.

- J'adore, merci beaucoup à tous, dis-je.

Les enfants tombaient de sommeil, je les déposais dans leur lit et tirais un peu la porte. J'étais moi aussi fatiguée, j'avais besoin de dormir, ma gorge commençait à me bruler, mais je l'ignorais.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée dis-je en vacillant près d'Emmett qui me retint.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me salua tout le monde, je me dirigeais dans la chambre d'Emmett qui serait désormais la mienne aussi, aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je dormais. C'était bizarre de dormir alors que je n'étais plus humaine, mais mi-loup, mi vampire.

Je dormais profondément, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des cris stridents venant de la chambre des bébés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! m'écriais-je alors que je courais hors de ma chambre. Devant moi, j'ai vu ma famille haleter sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demandais-je paniqué maintenant, je bousculais tout le monde et entrais, ils n'étaient plus là, mes magnifiques bébés n'étaient plus là. Mon cœur se brisa et je m'effondrais sur le sol.

- Ils n'auraient pas fait ça ! s'exclama Alice tristement, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

_Bella, ces choses que tu as mis au monde ne méritent pas de vivre. Rose et moi les avons enlevés et tu ne les reverra jamais, donc n'essaie pas de les retrouver. Oh pendant que j'y pense, je dois avouer avec honte qu'ils sont très mignons, personne ne les verra grandire. Edward._

- Comment ont-ils pu faire ça. S'exclama Dimitri avec colère, ils ont emmené ma Nessie et Aiden. Ils sont morts. Dit-il en courant hors de la chambre en criant. Felix et Alice combinez vos pouvoirs pour les retrouver. Bella préviens là meute. Nous devons établir un plan d'attaque maintenant. Nous ordonna Dimitri, alors que nous nous dirigions tous en bas.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est mon commandant en second, il aime prendre les choses en main. Me chuchota Aro l'histoire d'allerger l'ambiance, je ricanais. Mon cœur a encore une fois été brisé par Edward. Je vais le tuer une fois pour toute.

- Nous les avons trouvé, ils sont en Alaska dans une cabane en bois, Alice sait ou ça se trouve. Nous dit Félix. Les choses avançaient.

- Bien Sam et Jake, vous placerez la meute autour de la cabane de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir. Ils acquiescèrent.

- Esmée pouvez-vous vous occuper de Leah. Lui demanda Jake, elle acquiesça et emmena Leah dans une autre chambre.

- Maintenant, la violence peut ne pas être nécessaire, mais si elle l'est, nous attaquerons à pleine puissance dit Dimitri et nous acquiesçâmes tous.

- Bien, les billets sont réservés, nous pouvons y aller. Nous informa Carlisle, nous courâmes jusqu'à l'aéroport, j'arrivais avant tout le monde et ceux grâce au fait que j'étais mi-vampire, mi-loup. Interessant, je pourrais toujours utiliser ça à mon avantage, je souriais.

Dans l'avion, nous chuchotions de façon à ce que seule les personnes de notre espèces puissent entendre.

- Vous êtes partis à cause d'Edward, il a brisé mon cœur et il n'avait pas le droit de recommencer, Carlisle, je suis désolée d'avoir à faire ça. Lui expliquais-je. Il acquiesça, il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Nous sommes arrivés en Alaska, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais prête à tout pour ramener mes enfants à la maison. Tout le monde se dispersa et se dirigea vers la cabane, mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles, arriverais-je à tuer Edward quand le moment sera venu ?

* * *

**Hate de lire la suite non???**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon je dois vous faire mon mea culpa de ne pas avoir poster plus tot, il devrait etre en ligne depuis mercredi sauf que j'ai été prise d'une flemmingite aigue et que je n'avais pas fini de le traduire de plus j'étais prise par la lecture d'autre fic!!!!!! et hier j'ai voulu le mettre sauf que là c'est le site qui faisait des siennes!!! donc encore désolé et voilà la suite tant attendue.**

**Et encore merci aux revieweuse anonyme, c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais bon merci de suivre cette fic**

**ah dernière petite précision, il ne reste que 2 chapitre après celui là on touche au but!!!!!!!**

**trève de blabla et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

La revanche de Bella

Nous encerclames la cabane et attendimes un signe de vie de leur part.

- Ahh, stupide gosse, il vient de se transformer et m'a mordu, sale cabot. Entendimes-nous Rose raler. On entendit aussi un petit jappement et un bruit de craquement. Elle a frappé un de mes bébés, elle va mourir. Mon cœur souffrait tellement. Je voulais les sortir de là.

- Nous avons de la compagnie, c'est la meute, mais comment…..Disait Edward. Rose et lui sortirent en laissant les petits à l'intérieur. Je fis signe à Jake de courir les chercher pendant que nous les occuperions. Je m'avançais vers la clairière hors de moi.

- Bella, comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? me demanda-t-il sincèrement choqué. Je souriais.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Félix a un pouvoir qu'il a gardé secret. Raillais-je. Il me regarda troublé, mon dieu, dois-je tout lui expliquer.

- Vois-tu Edward, Félix peut voir le futur à l'instar d'Alice, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Lui expliquais-je simplement. Edward en resta bouche bée, je parie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu venue ? me demanda Rose. Je la regardais et ses yeux dorés étaient devenus noir comme du charbon, la bête qui sommeille en elle se réveillait.

- Je viens récupérer mes enfants. Dis-je en essayant de me transformer. Elle rigola et me regarda.

- Toi et avec quelle armée ? me nargua-t-elle. Je souris, alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, tout le monde se mit autour de moi. Jake et Sam était sur l'extérieur, j'avais les volturi à ma gauche et les Cullen à ma droite.

- Cette armée Rose. Dis-je en désignant les autres. Elle recula d'un pas. Je savais que je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi avoir causé autant de peine ? demandais-je en m'avançant vers eux. J'ai besoin de savoir. Edward parla le premier.

- Et bien, Emmett ne te mérite pas, tu m'appartiens. Dit Edward. Je rigolais, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux là.

- Bien, donc tout les foix ou TU ne voulais pas me blesser ou TU allais voir Rose, là aussi je t'appartenais. Dis-je en tremblant.

- Je n'avais rien planifié, je t'ai dit de ne pas rester avec moi, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Dit-il méchamment.

- Edward, je n'étais qu'une humaine avec des sentiments, que tu as bafoué, tu ne m'a jamais aimé. Dis-je avec animosité, il me regarda choqué.

- Je l'étais dit-il en essayant de me convaincre, que voulait-il prouver.

- Tu m'aimais seulement pour mon sang, Edward, si tu m'avais réellement aimé, tu serais resté quand je te l'ai demandé et tu aurais accepté de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Mais tu as choisit de ne pas le faire. Dis-je le cœur meurtri, mais la vérité avait enfin été dit.

- Bella, je t'aimais et je voulais te protéger. Dit-il, il avait l'air sincère, mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

- Edward, arrête de mentir, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, si cela avait été le cas on n'en serait pas là. Dis-je faiblement, Rose renifla. J'avais oublié que la reine de beauté était là.

- Alors quoi Rose ? demandais-je, elle était prête à me répondre, mais je la coupais.

- Tu as fait ça parce que je suis tombée enceinte, une stupide humaine mis enceinte par un vampire, TU ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que TU ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, donc tu es devenue aigri et en colère et tu as pris mes enfants pour te venger. Dis-je, elle avait l'air peiné de ce que je venais de dire, mais c'était la vérité et elle le savait

- Je me fiche de ce que tu sais. Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Et bien peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été aussi vaniteuse et aussi centré sur toi, peut-être qeu tu serais toujours humaine. Dis-je avec le plus de méchanceté que je pu. J'avais touché une corde sensible, elle le savait, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas là.

- Comment te sens-tu après avoir frappé des bébés comme tu l'as fait Rose. Demandais-je, elle avait l'air peiné.

- Ces sales cabots ne voulaient pas la fermer et ils m'ont mordu. Me répondit-elle se cherchant une excuse. Je reniflais.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que si tu avais un bébé et qu'il se mettait à crier, tu le frapperais. Dis-je et cela la blessa encore plus, Edward s'était positionné de façon à la protéger. Elle souriait.

- Le mien n'aurait pas été un cabot. Dit-elle pleine de confiance. Oh que ça allait être amusant, tuer Edward et ensuite Rose. Je jubilais.

- Donc tout ça n'est qu'une vengeance, à cause du fait que je sois avec Emmett et je j'ai été enceinte. Ils acquiescèrent, pathétique. Donc si tu ne m'avais pas quitté quand….. Edward me coupa.

- je t'aurais quitté de tout façon, Rose est la seule que je veuille maintenant, je ne t'ai jamais désiré. Tu avais raison, j'étais avec toi pour ton sang. Me lança Edward avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. La douleur me submergea à nouveau et je grognais.

Je me mis à trembler et me transformais la seconde suivante.

- Mais tu es quoi ? Me demanda Edward terrifié. Seth repris sa forme humaine et parla pour moi.

- _Je suis mi-vampire, mi-loup, je suis un hybride immortel. _Seth hocha la tête et se retransforma.

- Wow Bella, tu es encore mieux, tu es plus grande, plus méchante. Entendis-je Jake pensé. Je souris.

- Bella, Nessie et Aiden sont en sécurité, Quil les ramène à la maison, Carlisle les accompagne. J'acquiesçais, le moment était venu.

Je m'avançais vers Edward en grognant, il recula et se mit devant Rose. Je souris et sautais sur lui, j'attrapais son bras et le lui arracha. Il cria mais fit front quand même et avant que je puisse l'éviter il me frappa. Ses yeux était noir, le vrai monstre je le savais était là, je l'envoyais valdinguer dans les airs, mais il se redressa et me sauta dessus.

Emmett tenait Rose, je regardais autour de moi et vit Aro qui attendais en arrière. C'était mon combat et seulement le mien. Je me recentrais sur Edward, je le poussais et le clouais au sol, je le mordis au visage, il avait l'air effrayé, je souris, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire souffrir. Alors que je repensais à toutes les façons dont Edward m'avait blessé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Alors que je faisais demi-tour, il me sauta sur le dos et en profita pour me mordre, j'hurlais de douleur, tout le monde se boucha les oreilles, je le fis descendre, j'en avais marre. J'attrapais sa gorge et le décapita, Aro le pointa et Edward pris feu. L'odeur était insupportable pour moi, j'entendais Rose crier et pleurer.

- Tu l'as tué, je vais te faire souffrir pour ça, je partais, quand soudain, j'entendis un crissement, je posais mon regard sur elle.

Rose était au sol, souffrant le martyr. Je regardais Jane qui souriait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, quand mon regard se posa sur Emmett, il avait les de souffrir.

Il se détourna et vint rejoindre, je repris ma forme humaine et l'enlaçais que c'était-il passé, je sanglotais, je regardais les cendres devant moi, oh mon dieu, j'avais tué Edward et maintenant c'était au tour de Rose, Esmée allait me tuer.

- Esmée va me tuer. Dis-je entre 2 sanglots, je dois faire quelque chose, j'entrais dans la cabane, je cherchais ce qui pourrait me servir, sur la cheminée, je vis deux vase d'époque victorienne. Je ressortie et ramassais les cendres d'Edward et Rose pour les mettre à l'intérieure. Esmée voudrait avoir ses enfants avec elle.

- Bella, tu es vraiment fantastique, je n'ai jamais vu autant de force chez quelqu'un, tes enfants auraient pu être réellement blessé. Dit Aro en embrassant ma joue.

Dans l'avion qui nous ramenait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward. Il m'avait finalement avoué la vérité et ça me faisait toujours souffrir. Mais je savais qu'Emmett serait là pour toujours et cela me rendait heureuse.

- Bella, réveille-toi, nous sommes à la maison. Dit Emmett en me portant à l'intérieure pour me mettre au lit. J'étais légèrement réveillé quand j'entendis des sanglots, Esmée. Je sautais du lit et me dirigeais en bas. Elle me regarda et je pouvais voir tout sa peine dans ses yeux.

- Esmée, je suis désolée de ce que j'ai du faire, dis-je en baissant la tête honteuse. Elle allait me détester, c'était sur.

- Merci Bella, tu les as sorti de leur souffrance, ils avaient tord, finalement, ils vont rester. Je regardais Esmée, elle souriait, d'un sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur et qui fait fondre n'importe qui. Au dessus de la cheminée, il y avait 2 photos, une de Rose et une d'Edward avec leur vase respectif à coté. Quand finalement ça me frappa, tout ce que j'avais essayé d'oublier me revint en mémoire et je m'effondrais sur le sol en sanglotant.

- J'ai tué Edward, je l'ai tué, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Dis-je. Emmett s'approcha de moi et essaya de me calmer.

- Il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté.

- Maman, je levais les yeux et ma fille était là debout, je me suis précipitée vers elle et l'enlaçais.

- Oui maman est là chérie. Dis-je, elle sentait la fraise, je la pris et m'assis avec elle.

- Maman, j'ai mal aux cotes. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie, je la calmais et la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Je l'emmenais dans sa chambre et la mis dans son berceau en embrassant son front. Je vis Aiden, il était sous sa forme de loup, il grogna quelque chose, mais je ne le comprenais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, ils ne te feront plus de mal, le vilain monsieur est parti maintenant. Il se détendit et redevint humain. Je pris mon joli garçon afin de l'habiller.

- Maman, je t'aime. Je le regardais choqué, mes 2 enfants parlaient maintenant et j'étais impressionnée. Ils grandissaient tous les jours et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Une fois habillé, je le berçais et il s'endormit, j'embrassais son front et le couchait. Je sortie de la chambre et laissait la porte entre-ouverte. Je me retournais et Emmett m'embrassa.

- Tu es devenue une merveilleuse maman dit Emmett en me tenant et me regardant dans les yeux avec amour. Je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'embrassais avec passion. Il me leva et m'emmena dans notre chambre, m'installa sur notre lit, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

- Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je me sentais groggy, je descendis en bas et tout le monde était rassemblé, je regardais la pendule, il était 8 heures, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et bu un jus de fruit.

- Bella comment te sens-tu, c'est le jour de ton mariage aujourd'hui, je voulais te dire que tout est prêt. Je souris et hochais la tête. Alice frappa dans ses mains.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Leah, Esmée avec moi en haut. Tout le monde se sépara , Alice était en marche, il était temps pour elle de jouer à barbie Bella.

* * *

**Alors ????? ca vous à plus????**


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre en sachant que le dernier est l'épilogue et qu'il est très court!!!! donc j'ai été ravi de partager cette fic avec vous,j'ai quand meme presque atteint les 100 coms en sachant qu'avec ceux que vous allez peut etre me laisser pour ce chapitre je les atteindrais surement et c vraiment cool.**

**sur ce, bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 17**

Le mariage

On y était ! aujourd'hui, j'allais me marier à l'homme de mes rêves, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait ma robe, j'étais incroyablement nerveuse. Alice me conduisit à l'étage, nous avions 6 heures pour nous préparer, mais elle voulait absolument commencer maintenant. Alice me fit asseoir sur une chaise.

- Maintenant Bella, tu ne bouges plus et tu fermes les yeux, je vais m'occuper de toi dit-elle en souriant. Ca me tirait de partout, je n'avais même pas pu me détendre sous une douche avant qu'elles ne commencent. Esmée était douce alors qu'elle me brossait les cheveux, donc je savais quand c'était Alice qui s'occupait de moi.

- Je sentais qu'on me piquait des trucs dans la tête, mes cheveux étaient tirés dans toutes les directions, je pouvais entendre Leah rire. « je dois juste patienter » me dis-je en moi-même, « tu le verras bien assez tôt ». Alice était pire qu'une tornade. 3 heures plus tard et beaucoup, beaucoup de tirage de cheveux, j'étais prête.

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Je m'étais un peu endormie, donc il me fallut quelques secondes pour réajuster ma vue. Quand je me vis, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Elles avaient bouclés mes cheveux, ils étaient savamment attachés entre eux et ils étaient parsemés de rose rouge. Oh ! donc ma robe était de cette couleur. Elles avaient laissé quelques mèches autour de mon visage. J'étais magnifique.

- Alice wow, c'est juste wow. Dis-je en sanglotant, j'étais tellement heureuse.

- Maintenant c'est au tour du maquillage Bella, ferme tes yeux ma chérie. Me demanda Esmée, je me détendis un peu, maintenant que je savais que c'était elle qui s'occupait de cela. 30 minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. Je me suis à nouveau regardé dans le miroir et wow.

Mes lèvres étaient pulpeuse et de couleur rouge, le fard à paupière était dans les tons rouge, j'étais fabuleuse. J'essayais de ne pas pleurer et ai réussi à me retenir, je me suis levée. Au tour de Leah maintenant.

- Bella, chérie, suis moi, nous nous rendimes rapidement dans la chambre d'Esmée et entrames dans sa garde robe. J'étais honorée de pouvoir y pénétrer, même Alice n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et je voyais pourquoi. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtement et au milieu, se trouvait un podium avec des miroirs partout, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours parfaite.

- Bella, Alice a choisit ça pour que tu le mettes sous ta robe, elle a sourit et me remit le paquet. J'ai ouvert la boite et suis presque tombé raide morte.

- Esmée wow. Nous rigolâmes de concert. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit bout de tissu noir en dentelle, j'ai hoché la tête et l'ai enfilé. C'était un corset avec des lacets noirs et la petite culotte accordée. C'était français.

- Esmée peux-tu m'aider ? demandais-je en essayant d'attacher les jarretelles. Elle les clippa à leur place et je mis le bas. Esmée me glissa une jarretière rouge sur la cuisse. J'étais prête.

- Bella tu as l'air si sexy comme ça, elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je t'épouse dans l'instant. Elle rigola. Nous quittâmes sa garde robe, heureusement tout les hommes étaient partis donc je n'avais pas besoin d'enfilé ma robe de chambre. Je sortie de la chambre d'Esmée et me figeais, merde, je me mis à rougir et me suis précipitée dans la chambre d'Alice. Seth et Quil, venaient juste de me voir à moitié nue. Je les entendis siffler alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

- Leah je pense que tu as de la visite. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. Elle sortie pour rerentrer aussitôt.

- Jake voulait te donner ceci. Elle me tendit une petite boite et sourit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un bracelet en rubis, il était en argent avec des rubis tout autour.

- Leah c'est… elle me coupa et sourit.

- C'est de notre part à tout les 2. Elle m'enlaça et s'assit à coté de moi, je le mis, il m'allait à la perfection, je devrais remercier Jake tout à l'heure.

- Bien, il nous reste 1 heures pour vous habiller. Dit Alice en entrant habillé et coiffé. Elle attrapa Leah et en quelques minutes, elle était dehors. Elles étaient toutes prêtes et superbes.

- Alice, comment… elle me coupa et sourit.

- Ils ont une section maternité dans la boutique de mariage. Dit-elle.

Elles avaient des robes en satin taillé comme des robes empires avec un décolleté en V. A leurs pieds se trouvait des ballerines sertie de pierre de couleur rouge avec un petit et de la dentelle noire. J'espérais qu'Alice ait eu la même idée pour moi, que je n'allais pas porter des talons hauts.

- Vous êtes resplendissantes. Elles rougirent et Alice sourit.

- A ton tour me dit-elle. Ferme tes yeux. J'attendais, je pouvais la sentir s'affairer autour de moi, j'essayais de tricher, mais Alice gronda.

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Me dit-elle. Je me regardais dans le miroir et manquais de m'évanouir. Ma robe était fabuleuse. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de robe pouvait exister.

- Tu vois Bella, ton haut est séparé de ta robe, c'est un dos nu, avec un décolleté en V, il est perlé et cintré. Ta jupe est brodée et drapée sur l'arrière. Tu as les mêmes chaussures que nous, je ne voulais pas que tu trébuches un jour comme celui-ci. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Wow, est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire, elle est merveilleuse, je ressemble à Scarlet. Nous rigolâmes et regardâmes l'horloge on sourit.

- Bien les filles, suivez-moi, Bella tu entreras une fois que nous seront installées. J'acquiesçais et elles partirent.

J'ai entendu la music et je commençais à paniquer. Je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier, personne ne pouvait encore me voir et j'ai vu mon père qui m'attendait

- Hey papa, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Il me regarda et j'ai vu son visage s'illuminer.

- Bella, tu es magnifique. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas pleurer. La music s'éleva – Roxette, listen to your heart. Je regardais mon père qui souriait.

- Je pense que tu aimes, c'est Esmée qui joue au piano, je souris, j'étais prête.

Mon père et moi descendîmes les escaliers et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin. Je vis des rangés et des rangés de chaises. D'un coté il y avait toute la meute, j'ai vu Seth et Quil rigoler alors que je rougissais. Ils racontaient à tout le monde se qu'ils avaient vu.

De l'autre coté, il y avait les Volturi et ma famille, Nessie et Aiden étaient adorable dans leurs vêtements. Quand je posais mon regard devant moi, je vis Emmett. Il était splendide dans son costume noir et sa chemise rouge. Une rose rouge était accrochée dans la petite poche de sa veste. Il souriait du sourire que j'aimais tant. J'allais m'évanouir.

- Je t'aime bells. Me dit mon père en embrassant ma joue, puis il serra la main d'Emmett. Nous nous installâmes devant le pasteur. Je pris une petite inspiration, j'étais prête.

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réuni ici aujourd'hui, pour célébrer le mariage, commença le pasteur, oh mon dieu, j'étais nerveuse maintenant, mais je tenais bon et respirais doucement. Emmett pouffa.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Mr Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, je pouffais un peu à ce passage.

- Oui je le veux. Dis-je en lui glissant la bague au doigt. Il me fit fondre lorsque je vis son sourire éblouissant.

- Et vous Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Je regardais Emmett dans les yeux, il sourit.

- Je le veux. Mon cœur commença à s'affoler alors qu'il glissait la bague à mon doigt. C'était officiel maintenant.

- Si quelqu'un est contre se mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. Nous regardâmes l'assemblée, je paniquais un peu, mais tout le monde souriait.

- Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Ce sont les loups qui firent le plus de bruit. Emmett m'embrassa avec passion et désir.

- Je vous aime Mme Cullen. Je pouffais.

- Je vous aime aussi Mr Cullen.

Nous nous tournâmes et tout le monde nous félicita et nous embrassa.

- Bella, ma chérie, bienvenue dans la famille. Me dit Esmée en m'embrassant, j'ai toujours fait partie de cette famille, mais là c'était officiel.

- Les filles, regroupez-vous ! Toutes les filles se mirent derrière moi, c'était le moment de lancer le bouquet, je comptais dans ma tête et le lançais. Je me retournais et vis Leah le bouquet dans les mains, je souris.

- Oh Jake, regarde, Leah a attrapé le bouquet. Jake la regarda et sourit, il se dirigea vers elle, l'embrassa et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle pouffa et commença à pleurer en hochant la tête.

- Bella, Jake viens juste de me demander en mariage, il voulait le faire demain, mais le moment s'est présenté avant. Le maquillage de Leah coulait, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Oh mon dieu, Leah, c'est merveilleux, vous attendrez jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit là ? Elle acquiesça et Alice l'emmena pour lui refaire une beauté.

La musique commença et après qu'Emmett et moi avons ouvert le bal, Seth vint me « kidnappée » en souriant.

- Wow, Bella, je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu es mariée. Seth pouffa. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui, il était toujours réaliste. Et je voulais te dire qu'Emmett était un vrai chanceux, je veux dire avec ce que tu portes, aie, aie, aie, tu es…. Il rigola, je ne pouvais rien faire donc je me joignis à lui en lui tapant le bras.

Après le bal et l'ouverture des cadeaux, il était temps pour moi de mettre ma tenue de départ comme l'appelais Alice.

Jasper allait nous conduire à l'aéroport, je fis mes adieux à tous les invités, montais dans la voiture et laissais échapper un petit soupir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis mariée. Dis-je tout bas, alors que Jasper me regardais à travers le rétroviseur en souriant.

- Oui, tu as bien faillit me tuer aujourd'hui avec toutes ces émotions et le pire fut ton embarras. Dit-il en pouffant.

- Et bien laisse moi t'expliquer, 2 personnes m'ont vu dans une tenue que seul Emmett était autorisé à voir. Je souris et Jasper rigola.

- Oui Alice m'en a parlé. Ce ne sont que des pervers. Nous rigolâmes en attendant qu'Emmett arrive.

Nous étions sur la route de l'aéroport et prêt à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je laissais la meute sous la direction de Jake et Sam, Les Volturi rentraient en Italie avec les Cullen et mes enfants.

Je me blottis contre Emmett alors que nous arrivions. J'embrassais Jasper pour lui dire au revoir et regardait Emmett, alors qu'il repartait.

- Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant et je souris.

- Si tu me demande si je suis prête à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi alors oui je le suis. Dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour. Et j'allais passer l'éternité avec l'homme que j'aimais, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait mal tourné et oui j'ai toujours été un vrai aimant à danger, mais je mis ça dans un tiroir au fond de ma mémoire.

Je suis Isabella Marie Cullen et je suis prête à affronté tout ce que la vie mettrait sur notre route et sur celle de notre famille.


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà l'épilogue, merci à toute de m'avoir suivie et ravie que cette histoire vous ais plus!!!!!**

**merci tout particulièrement à grazie et lulu81 qui m'ont laissé pratiquement systématiquement un com**

**Aurélie : merci à toi, mais il n'y aura pas de suite à moi que l'auteur de la fic en fasse une et que je la traduise mais sinon**

**et je n'oublie pas toute les inscrites et les autres anonymes qui m'ont laissé tout plein de com.  
**

**Chapitre 18**

10 ans plus tard

Je repensais aux 10 ans qui venait de s'écouler, à toute la douleur et les émotions que tout le monde avait vécues. Je regardais l'homme à coté de moi et repensais à comment j'avais fini avec Emmett après tout ce que nous avons vécu. C'est simple, c'est comme si nous étions destiné à être ensemble, oui j'avais aimé Edward, mais même quand j'étais avec lui, je ressentais quelque chose pour Emmett.

Beaucoup de chose ce sont passées en 10 ans, quand nous sommes revenus de notre lune de miel, nous avons découvert que nos enfants pouvaient courir, marcher et faire tout ce que faisait un enfant de 8 ans. Alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un peu plus d'une semaine, ça surprenait vraiment Carlisle. Comme les années ont passées, ce sont devenu des enfants merveilleux, Aiden était convoité par toutes les filles de son école.

Mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui comptait pour lui, c'était la fille de Jake et Leah, Ruby Isabella Black, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Elle était aussi jolie que ma Renesmée avec ses boucles dorées, la seule différence était la couleur de peau de Ruby. Renesmée était folle amoureuse de dimitri, les seuls moments ou ils n'étaient pas ensemble était quand Aro les envoyait elle et Aiden en mission.

Il les appelait les A.P.H.I ( Agent de protection hybride immortel). Ils allaient partout dans le monde tuant les vampires nouveau né et mettaient en échec les vampires qui tentaient de briser les règles. Nous leur rendions visite de temps en temps et Alice en profitait pour faire les boutiques avec Esmée et Leah. Jasper et Emmett adoraient la faune du coin donc j'étais la seule à aller voir les enfants.

Leah était à nouveau enceinte d'un petit garçon cette fois, Jake était vraiment heureux, il allait avoir enfin un garçon. Il y a à peu près 5 ans, victoria est revenue avec une armée de nouveaux nés, ils n'avaient aucune chance dans une attaque de front donc ils sont repartis. Tout était revenu à la normal et tout le monde était heureux, Charlie et Sue ont eu un bébé, j'ai maintenant une petite sœur, ils l'élèvent très bien.

En considérant qu'elle sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur nous et notre espèce. Emmett et moi, ne passons pas une année sans aller mettre des fleurs sur la tombe d'Edward et de Rose. Esmée avait décidé de leur érigé une pierre tombale dans le cimetière. Je savais que Jess ne les laissait pas seul, je sentais son odeur à chaque fois que nous y allions.

Beaucoup de chose ont évolué au cour des années passées, mais pour vous dire la vérité, je recommencerais exactement la même chose si cela voulait dire être avec Emmett. J'étais assise là à regarder ma Renesmée et Dimitri se mariés, ainsi que Aiden et Ruby, bien sur Esmée et Alice ont tout planifié.

Tout était parfait, et je suis Isabella Marie Cullen et j'ai enfin la vie dont je revais.

* * *

**Alors cet épilogue vous à plus. un dernier petit mot pour vous dire que je traduis une autre histoire, c'est un jella cette fois j'espère que ca vous plaira autant**

**a bientot. bisous à toutes  
**


End file.
